Skin Deep
by kashiangel07
Summary: He looked sick, skinny, and nerdy. His attitude was cold, rude, and indifferent. If beautiy is really skin deep then to Kagome, he was the most the most beautiful male in the world, even more so than the new top male super model, Saito Takahashi.
1. The New Guy

Well, I knew that I shouldn't have made a new story just yet but I couldn't help it. I'm still working on the others and will try to update those eventually. I have a bad case of writers block and the only thing I was able to come up with was a new story. Hope you like it, it won't be long I'm thinking five to seven chapters long. I just had to do something to let you know that I'm still alive, I hope you enjoy the new story.

* * *

**Ch. 1 The New Guy**

It was all over newspapers, magazines and the internet. He was the newest and hottest international male supermodel who goes by the name of Saito Takahashi. There was very little known about him other than the fact that he is a demon and that he's from Japan. All females drool for him and could only wish to meet him one day…well all females but a girl named Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome was a very down to earth girl. Don't get her wrong, she drools over the mysterious model as well but she knows to never get her hopes up on anything like that. Like she'll ever meet a celebrity as big as that. She's just a humble high school senior, a highly intelligent one at that. Besides, she was sure that a man as gorgeous as that could have any woman he wanted when he wanted them.

She mentally scowled at that thought, it's people like that she really can't stand. It was just a walking STD waiting to happen. She sighed knowing that it wouldn't make a difference because when you give someone a little bit of power, they just abuse it until they bring on their downfall. She smiled at that, soon whoever this god is would eventually be forgotten.

Kagome was coming up to her favorite place in the courtyard during the lunch brake. She couldn't wait to sit in the less congested area, which was surrounded by the sakura trees. As she got closer, she spotted a figure sitting right under her most favorite tree. She stopped unable to take her eyes off of him. She's never seen anything so…nerdy before. He was just reading away as if he had done so many times before.

He seemed very sickly with his pale skin that looked as if there was no life in him what so ever and he always wore big clothes making him look very skinny. The only, and I do mean only, color that he had was the golden eyes that had thick rimmed glasses over them, scanning away at the pages and were hid under the bangs of his hair which he kept flicking over his shoulder and putting behind his pointed ears. And speaking of hair, she thought his hair was very pretty silver although, it looked like it needed a combing. She wondered how it felt, but if it was bothering him that much, then maybe it didn't feel as good as she thought.

"Go on and insult me so that we can both get on with our lives, I wish to be alone." His voice was far from his appearance. It was smooth and silky something to make a woman melt.

When she realized that he was glaring at her, that's when she remembered what was going on.

"Uh…I wasn't going to insult you I…"

"Then what do you want." It wasn't a question, it was a demand to either speak now or turn back.

"Well it's just that I like to sit here during lunch…"

"I will not remove from this place, you are disturbing the only peace I've gotten ever since I started entered this school." He sneered as he cut her off once more. "Now excuse yourself and leave me to my reading."

Kagome just scowled at him but he paid no attention to it as he ignored her and went back to his reading. She became even angrier, she wasn't going to kick him out of her space, although she felt like doing it now since he was such an asshole about everything.

He growled when she walked over and plopped herself right on the other side of the tree but said nothing once she settled down. Kagome didn't really like the silence. She just had to talk whenever someone was around her, but after how he was acting, she would rather keep it silent.

Finally, the bell rang and she saw out the corner how quick but graceful he stood up. She then noticed that he was a very tall guy wearing blue jeans that he kept around his waist and a long sleeved sweatshirt. Why in the world he would wear something like that at the end of summer, the hottest days, she would never know.

She noticed him glaring at her once more for staring at him and she quickly stood up herself and quickly went to class leaving him there. While sitting in class, she just couldn't get him out of her mind. She should have felt creped out from thinking about him but she didn't. His appearance, as strange as it seemed, was familiar to her.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when a magazine was dropped down on her desk. There on the cover was, of course, the hottest male on the planet. She looked up to see her best friend sitting on side of her.

"Hey Sango, what with the magazine?" Kagome asked knowing that Sango placed it on her desk for a reason.

"Haven't you heard?"

"I've heard of a lot of things."

"Well you obviously haven't heard of this, it's being spread all around school. This handsome devil is here in Japan and is to be making an appearance at the new clothing store at the mall on Friday."

Kagome gave her a look as if saying "so…"

"Let's go to the mall and meet him! It's been rumored that he's single so if he sees one of us, he may fall deeply in love with us."

Kagome shook her head, her friend was such a romantic. "Sango, what makes you think that he would want someone as ordinary as us. Besides, those celebrities would never come, they would either make up some excuse or have a look alike."

"Kagome, look at this and tell me if there could ever be a look alike."

Kagome had to hand it to her, she couldn't answer that. The guy was just too perfect, she knew that no one could pull that look off.

"Well that still doesn't mean that he could back out."

"I hope not."

"It's just like weak females to lust after something that they can never have." His cold voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

Both girls turned to see the new guy coming into class. Kagome frowned at him, she didn't want anything to do with the stupid man.

"For your information, you shouldn't eavesdrop on other's conversation. Besides, I would never want whoever he is."

"I didn't eavesdrop, your voice is just loud. You're worse than my half-brother." He said as he took a seat in the back of the room while flicking more of his hair over his shoulder.

Kagome glared back at him before turning to Sango who was now looking at her as if to ask what just happened. Kagome just rolled her eyes and said, "I had a run-in with him during the brake."

Sango then leaned in as close as she could so that only Kagome could hear her whisper. "He looks like such a nerd. I heard other students talking about some new weird guy going here. Must be him."

"Sango, don't talk about people right in front of them."

"Yes Sango, don't talk about people right in front of them." He said with his eyes closed causing Sango to blush now that she was embarrassed.

Soon the class was filled up completely and the bell rung, the teacher being the last to come in.

"Well class, as you may know, we've gotten a new student among us can you please stand up and introduce yourself?"

All eyes went to the only being that stood up. Immediately some of the people in class started whispering, insulting him as if he was the only flaw in a world that was supposed to be perfect. Now Kagome understood what he meant when he thought that she was going to insult him. She wanted to ask him so badly then but she could tell that he would ignore her.

She started getting angry with her snobbish classmates, they don't even know him and they judge him like a dog.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho, I've just moved back to Tokyo, and I'm 19."

He then sat down and people started talking more, laughing at the fact that he must be dumb to still be in high school. Kagome could feel her anger rise more, there are other reasons other than being ignorant. Class took place and the teacher had gotten back control of the class.

Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief when the day was finally over. As she walked back to her locker, she just kept feeling sorry for Sesshomaru. This was his first day and it was hell for him. She saw him at his locker and with a smile, she knew what she was going to do.

Sesshomaru was putting away the books that he wouldn't need for the night but soon froze then started growling.

"Relax, I'm not here to insult you." Kagome said as she got closer to him. He didn't turn, he just kept going about his business as if she wasn't there. "Look, about what happened today…"

"Save it, I don't need your pity, besides I don't care what they think, I never have cared about what others think of me and never will."

He turned away and started walking but stopped when he heard, "Well I will say it anyway. I'm sorry for how everyone has been treating you. Not all of us act this way and if you need anyone to talk to, you can come to me."

She just looked at him, well more like his back since he didn't face her and then watched as he walked away. Although he didn't face her, he did stop and listened to her. She could tell that he really isn't as cold as he's making himself seem. She decided that she would break him out of his shell and help him out any way possible. Everyone needed someone to lean on from time to time. She smiled determined to be there for him.

* * *

**Update: just to let eveyone know, i changed the name of the model, never really like omar to be his name so there is a change!**


	2. Stuck

Holy crap, she updated this story, it's a miracle, no wait it's the end of the world, everybody run hide! Even more good news, I decided to leave it just as it is, I just needed some inspiration to get on with it.

I didn't feel like doing spell check with this one so if you see any mistakes, screw them. I believe that the chapters will remain short until I can get further along with the story so sorry about the shortness, at least I finally updated. These chapters may be a little...well a lot slow but just bare with me please.

* * *

**Ch. 2 Stuck**

Tired, he was tired of it all. The fame, fortune, and glory meant nothing to him if he couldn't have his peace of mind anymore. All of the women coming after him, the fans, and the interviewers never left him alone and he was slowly going insane from it all.

He thought countless times of giving it all up and putting this all behind him but he knew he wouldn't. His pride made him refuse running away and his honor bought him back to the stage time and time again. He would be in this for a long time, a very long time. Maybe it was time for a brake. He knew that would piss off his boss and would get an ear full about the entire thing but they would never fire him. He was that valuable. Yea, that's what he would do, he would take a nice long break. He deserved it anyway for all the bull shit he had to take everyday.

-------

Class was over for the day and Sesshomaru was on his way to his locker to put up whatever he didn't want and take out anything he needed. He was thankful that the hallways were empty, he swore that if anyone else bumped into him, he would sharpen his claws on them. He came to his locker and as he was opening it up he let out a sigh.

"Don't you have better things to do other than follow me?" He asked while putting his books away.

There was silence, his nose was still in the locker as he said, "I know you're there, come from around the corner."

There was still nothing. He growled under his breath before turning back to his locker. Kagome peeked around the corner from where she stood. She was as quiet as she'd ever had been yet he found her. When he turned to finish his business and said nothing else, she thought that he thought that she was gone. Well that was until he disappeared right in front of her eyes.

She jumped out of her hiding place to look around for him but there was no sign that he was ever in that place.

"Wow, he's super fast. I've never seen any of the demons around here move that fast." She mumbled to herself. She scratched the back of her head and walked off.

Sesshomaru watched her as she left from the safety of a classroom. This girl was bothersome to him, not even the other students bothered him as much as she have and it's only the first day. He didn't worry about it, he's the master of virtually everything, including escaping.

Little did he know, it would be harder to get rid of her than he thought.

The next day Sesshomaru was met up with her smiling face at his locker. He growled, what was this girl's problem, why did she insist on stalking him. He stopped growling seeing as she was immune to his threat. He would have did more than that if it wasn't that he was in a school. He sighed as he put in the combination to open his locker. Having the door of the locker in front of her face made things just a tad bit easier in imagining that her presence wasn't there but it didn't make him forget about her. Sesshomaru just continued to sort things and pulling out whatever book that he would need for the time then closed his locker without looking at her then turned off in the way he came.

"Wow, someone isn't a morning person."

He cringed as he heard her right in his ear, how could he not have detected that she was that close to him. Was he concentrating so hard on ignoring her that she just seemed to disappear?

He still didn't look at her and just continued his walk to class with her following him like a lost puppy.

"You're being mighty silent today, what's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

He glared at her this time, the thought of cats made him want to growl.

"Ah, so you do notice me? I was afraid that someone put a spell on me to make me invisible or something." She said as she laughed nervously.

"Hn…" He said as he turned and walked on.

Kagome sighed as she watched his retreating back become smaller before turning into a classroom. Getting him to open up to her was going to be harder than she thought.

_'It's like talking to a rock…one with claws and fangs…'_ She thought as she turned to go to her class since the bell just rang. She'll try again at lunch.

Lunch time finally rolled around and Kagome stood with a determined gleam in her eye as she made her way to the tree. She saw him lift his nose to the air before sending a glare her way while tucking more of his troublesome hair behind his ears. She rolled her eyes at him before marching right up to him and plopping herself to sit right next to him.

There was silence between them as she just sat there looking around the courtyard while he was trying…keyword **trying**…to read his book once more. There was something about her presence that was drawing his attention and it was annoying the hell out of him. Finally, he gave up on reading and rest his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

"Why must you insist on following me? I just want to be alone." He said after another long moment of silence.

"You finally talked to me!" She said with excitement in her tone as she latched on to his arm with her small hands. She furrowed her brows a bit, _'Damn, for a scrawny looking guy, he sure has some muscle here.'_ she thought as she continued to feel.

Sesshomaru fidgeted and tried to pull his arm away. Kagome just looked at him weirdly and tilted her head to the side before feeling his arm again. Suddenly a devious smile, the one that usually got her into trouble, spread upon her face.

"Hey Sess, are you…ticklish?" He looked at her in a manor as if saying, 'I know you just **did NOT** ask that.' She just moved her fingers again and he twitched once more. "Ha! You are!"

"Girl, you will remove your hands from my person this instant." He growled and scooted away from her. He did not like the look that she was sending him.

Suddenly, he was pounced on by the little psycho human and her equally psycho fingers moving all over his torso. He fought and curled his body to avoid her but she moved quickly for a human. Kagome had went into her own world for the moment, she had even forgot that she was tickling the demon under her. She was discovering the hidden muscles that lay beneath her fingers.

_'I never expected a guy like him to be ripped like this…wait what was I doing…oh yea!'_

She continued to tickle him and she could see the corners of his lips twitch up. "Come on, smile for me!"

He concentrated with all his might to not give into her demands. Soon, he gained control over himself and flipped them over so that he was now straddling her waist and pinning her arms to the ground. He looked down upon her as a predator would their pray, his fingers hovering over her body. His eyes widened a fraction before he closed them for a moment and said as icily as possible,

"Don't touch me again."

Sesshomaru then stood up, book in hand, and walked away. Kagome looked back at him in confusion, she must have came out too strongly. She stood up and broke off into a light jog to catch up to him.

As Sesshomaru walked away, he scolded himself, was he really going to give her a taste of her own medicine, tickle her just as she did him. Preposterous. Sesshomaru Taisho does no such thing.

_'Still, I would still like to repay the torture she just inflicted on me. I'll have her begging for forgiveness.'_ He thought as a vision of her squealing and gasping for breath passed in his mind. Suddenly that thought turned impure and he had to shake it off.

_'Perhaps, I should get my revenge another way.'_

As he walked on, he devised a few plans that would come in handy in what he believed would be in the near, very near, future.

"Sesshomaru…Sess, wait please." Kagome called out as she made her way closer to him. She was out of breath trying to catch up to his fast pace, long strides. He didn't stop walking but he did slow down. When she made it on side of him, she caught her breath then looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I get too excited and my actions get the better of me and I just get carried away you know." She finally said with a smile.

Sesshomaru stopped and spared her a glance and said with great indifference, "No, no I don't."

She just rolled her eyes and let the thought pass. "I suppose you wouldn't since it seems like you're void of all emotion."

"Hn…" Sesshomaru said as he turned back to go back to the tree, Kagome behind him once again.

"Great now you're going silent on me again."

"You have to be the most annoying girl I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

She smiled a bright smile. "Thanks, that's the kindest thing that anyone at this school, besides my friends, ever said to me."

He raised an eyebrow to that. He hates to know the insults that she would get. He made a mental note to bring that up later. He sat down back in his spot and she followed. Sighing, he realized the reality that he caused himself to be stuck with some slip of a girl.

_'At least my time here will sure be interesting.'_ He thought as he mindlessly listened to some conversation that she started up.


	3. Friends

Yes, I know it has been FOREVER since I updated this story. With me doing Grandkids on Demand, I put a long pause on any other story cause I was on such a roll with it. Well now I'm having somewhat of a block with that so in order to get over that, I'm starting to work on other stories now.

With this one, I had no idea where exactly I was going with this so that's partly the reason for the wait but i believe I know now but still have patience with me.

Actually, this chapter had been finished for quite sometime, and I kinda forgot that it was done but now that I'm going back on other stories. So as always, sorry about the extremely long wait.

Also, as always, sorry for the shortness but I believe that it'll stay short till I get back into it.

* * *

**Ch. 3 Friends**

There he was once again sitting in her favorite spot in the courtyard during lunch, reading.

Kagome smiled to herself. As she walked over to him, she saw Sesshomaru tense and then lift his nose in the air before looking strait at her then looked back to his book while tucking more of his troublesome hair behind his pointed ears. He no longer bothered threatening her knowing that she would ignore it anyway.

"Hey Sesshy." She said as she sat next to him.

Sesshomaru sighed and lowered his book before grounding out, "How many times did I tell you not to call me that?"

She just giggled at him and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It's been two days since he allowed this girl to pester him. As annoyed as he feels whenever she comes around, he couldn't find it in him to push her away. She was just so humble and genuine, not like the harpies that he encountered in his life. In those two days, he believed that he learned about her entire life. She talked about her small family, what she liked and disliked things that are going on in school, and most of all, her friends.

He had to wonder if her friends existed because she was always with him whenever time permitted but never said anything about it.

As she talked she just couldn't help but want to play in his hair as he once again placed a few stray strands behind his elfin ear. He didn't know what was to happen next but he sure did feel it, and oh what a wonderful feeling it was.

Kagome started combing her small fingers threw his long hair and marveled that not only was it pretty but it felt soft, her smile got bigger thinking that he resembled a fluff ball because his hair was all over his head. She separated his hair and started braiding it and while she did so she could have sworn she heard something similar to a cat purring and almost giggled when she realized that it was the boy in front of her.

She finally finished braiding and took a rubber band that she wore on her wrist off and wrapped it at the end of his braid. When he realized that she was finished he turned around to see her looking at him. He looked a lot better with his hair up and out of his face but she couldn't put her finger on it, he seemed so familiar to her like she's seen his face everywhere. What could it be?

"Oy Kags, here you are. I've been lookin'…What are you doin' with him?"

That's it, he reminded her of Inuyasha. Those golden eyes and that silver hair. Inuyasha was much more toned than Sesshomaru and triangular dog ears on top of his head. He was considered to be the hottest guy in school.

Kagome looked from one male to the other, they were both glaring at each other, feeling the tension build up between the two. She felt the need to break it feeling like something could happen. "Hi Inuyasha, what do you want?"

Inuyasha never took his eyes off of Sesshomaru as he said, "Nothin', I was just lookin' for you so that we could eat lunch. What are you doin' with him?"

Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru and said, "Well he's my friend so I was just sitting with him."

Both males looked at her when she mentioned the word friend.

"You friends with that! Kagome, you've could have done a lot better."

Kagome scowled at him before saying, "Then you could do a lot better at finding a good lunch because you can ask someone else to make it."

"No Kagome, I'm sorry!" He said as he grabbed her hands and pulled them into him and putting a pleading look on his face. She snatched her hands back and turned away from him. "Kagome, come on, you know how I am. Don't take my ramen away."

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I've made up my mind now leave us be, maybe you can earn it back tomorrow."

Inuyasha growled sending one more glare to Sesshomaru before leaving. Kagome let out a sigh and turned back to the demon just in time to see the slightest twitch of his lips. She sat beside him and opened her bento and started eating.

After a moment of silence, she perked up when she heard him say, "Go on, I know you want to ask."

She turned to him before saying, "Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's my half-brother unfortunately, but we don't live together. He lives with his human mother while I with our father. The whole thing between my father and his mother was a mistake, just a relief of tension after the death of my mother."

Kagome started to pull off the sorry look but he shook his head and waved it off.

"What's done is done so don't feel sorry about it. She died peacefully in her sleep. She had been sick for a long time, even before I was born."

"If you're okay with it, then I am too." Kagome said with a small smile on her face.

He looked down to her, he couldn't believe that he told her that. He never told anyone about his mother or even actually mentions that Inuyasha was his brother. He would just let people find out about it eventually. He sighed, not regretting it a bit and leaned back to the tree with his eyes closed. Suddenly a delicious aroma completely filled his nose and he opened his eyes to see some udon in front of his face. He raised an eyebrow at Kagome and she simply said.

"Want some?"

He tilted his head in a curious nature and she said, "Oh come on, it's not poisoned or anything, try some please."

He leaned in and ate the noodles and surprisingly, it tasted delicious. "It is…acceptable."

She figured that was the kind of response she would get from him so she beamed him a large smile in appreciation. "It's my father's own recipe that I twisted up a bit. My father loved to cook. He dreamt of owning his own restaurant but he died too."

"He had gone shopping for groceries to make his tasty sushi and some robber came in attempting to rob the store owners holding everyone inside hostage. My father was a brave man and fought the robber but was shot."

"Finally everyone helped my father out and the police took it from there and took him to the hospital. He died that night, wanting to say goodbye to my family first."

Sesshomaru looked at her once again. He could tell that it was very hard to tell that story, that it was something that she hasn't told anyone.

_'She's…different, definitely strong.'_

Suddenly she had a sad smile on her face. "He always called me his little sue chief because I was always by him in the kitchen. He said that I would be an excellent chief and own my own restaurant one day."

"And and excellent one you will be."

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes before a beautiful smile shown on her face.

"Hey Kags!" They both heard and the smile that she gifted him with was turned on two other students. The girl who called her out, he recognized from class, the other was a completely new face.

"Hey Sango, Miroku." Kagome said cheerfully with a large smile.

Kagome stood up to hug Sango then Miroku before slapping him hard against his face for his wandering hand. Sango then started scolding him but he didn't pay her any mind. He did jump when he caught sight of the large male still sitting on the ground. He had to be looking at the true creator of the death glare. Miroku then took a step behind Sango and the two girls looked at him weirdly with a tilt of their heads. They tried to see what he was looking at only to find that he was looking at the youkai. They exchanged glances toward each other then looked back to Miroku seeing nothing wrong.

"Roku, are you alright? You looked like you seen a ghost." Sango said to him.

Miroku then hid more behind Sango and stuttered, "H-he… glare… I…"

They looked at Sesshomaru again, he looked perfectly content as he sat there with his eyes closed. They decided to change the subject thinking that Miroku was seeing things and sat down on the ground.

As they all talked, Sesshomaru just sat and listened. What possessed him to glare at the young male as he did? He didn't care what others did around him but when he saw the lecher's hand go where it shouldn't…

_'Nonsense, she is not of my concern._ He thought but then he looked out the corner of his eyes when he heard her laughter. He couldn't help the small, almost invisible smile that formed on his lips.

He opened his book and looked down into it just as she turned to look at him.

"I knew you had some emotions inside of you. You should smile more, you're really cute when you smile." He heard her whisper.

He nearly dropped his book, she saw him, she saw _it._ He looked down at her, she was still beaming up at him and for the second time that day, he smiled again. It was small and if she wasn't so close to him she would have completely missed it.

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period and Sesshomaru stood up with grace. Kagome was about to get up as well when she saw a hand in front of her, she followed that hand to see the inu waiting on her. She took his hand and he helped her up and together they walked off to class. She understood that it was his way of calling her a friend, or at least that's what she hoped. As she looked up at him, she knew that he did trust her and that was fine with her.

* * *

And let the chaos of the scolding reviews begin for my lateness... still sorry for all that.


	4. The Handsome Devil

Well here you go the next chapter of something that I hope will blossom into a very sweet story. This is where I changed the plot from what it was supposed to be originally and I do like it better then what I had set originally. It's also a bit longer too so I'm very satisfied with how it all came out.

Enjoy

* * *

**Ch. 4 The Handsome Devil**

Sesshomaru had just sat down in his spot with his book to do some reading before school started that day when he was pelted with a girl sized object. In fact, it was indeed a girl and he questioned himself how is it that she is the only one that could sneak up on him with his superior senses and her clumsiness after three days since she somehow forced herself into his life.

"Hi fluffy!" Kagome giggled as she hugged him.

Sesshomaru leveled her with a glare while still under her before he growled out, "What did I say about touching me and referring to me out of my name."

Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered, "Don't."

He raised a brow. "So why are you disobeying."

"Because it's fun to break the rules sometimes." She replied with a mischievous grin.

"Um, is there something you're not telling me Kags?" Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up from their position on the ground to see Sango above them with a gleam in her eyes.

"What do you mean San?" Kagome inquired in an innocent tone. She never has anything to hide from her best friend of five years.

"Look at how you two are and you tell me." She said with a slight laugh as she sat down.

Both teens looked themselves over before their eyes widened one by a fraction and the other as wide as saucers. Kagome quickly got off of Sesshomaru and scooted away a bit while playing with her hair over her shoulder. A heavy blush stained her cheeks, she couldn't even look at him as she realized just what Sango meant. Sesshomaru slowly sat up eyes shifting from a nervous Kagome to a laughing Sango.

"It's not funny Sango, and we're just friends!" Kagome blurted out in a rush.

Sango calmed down and nodded then said in a tone that had sarcasm laced all through it, "Sure you are."

Kagome glared at her female friend and Sango chuckled before shaking her head. "Calm down. I'm just kidding."

Sesshomaru just continued to sit quietly as he observed the young women before going back to his earlier plan of reading.

"So, ya ready for today?" Sango asked but had a feeling that her best friend forgot all about their little outing. She was proved right when Kagome looked at her, all trace of embarrassment gone as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sango shook her head again and went in her bag to pull out a magazine with the famous and equally mysterious male model on the cover. "This guy remember. We're going to the mall to see him and the new store."

"That's today?" Kagome asked with slight shock.

"Yes and your coming with me right?" Sango's tone told her that there was no saying 'no.'

Kagome really didn't want to go but knew that she'll never hear the end of it if she didn't agree. She sighed and nodded and received a swift and crushing hug from Sango. "Thank you so much Kagome, we'll have a fun time, I promise."

Kagome pried the arms that were squeezing her tight as she said with a smile. "All I can say is that the actual guy better be there." She then looked to Sesshomaru, suddenly remembering that he was there. "Hey Sesshy, come with-"

"No." He inwardly cringed at the nickname she dubbed him but supposed it was better than _fluffy._

The little raven-haired girl's smile fell. "Why not?"

"I simply wish not to. I have better things to do in the evening then to see some celebrity brag about their products."

She could have considered that he really had something better to do but instead the words continue to flow out. "Oh yea, and what exactly do you have to do? It can't be homework because you usually finish it all while in class."

He chose not to answer her, instead he just let his eyes scan through his book.

Soon a head rested in his lap and large, sad blue eyes and pouty pink lips looked back up at him. "Please fluffums, I promise not to pounce on you anymore."

His lip curled up at her display. He wanted to growl at her, he wanted her to leave him alone but the denial wouldn't leave his mouth. He moved the book so that it was in his face.

"Hn."

Kagome smiled brightly "I'll take that as a yes." Soon the bell rang and she stood up before skipping to class.

Sango stood up and dusted herself off just as Sesshomaru closed his book with a quiet sigh. A chuckle left her lips.

"I know how you feel, nobody can beat that look she pulls off. I'm surprised that she didn't use it on me to worm her way out but I guess she knows that I'll never forgive her if she refused. Let's go to class, we'll talk about this more during lunch."

The brunette left and the youkai followed behind.

_**~S~D~**_

School soon came to an end and Kagome quickly put away her things in her locker before heading over to Sessshomaru's. He was usually there but this time he was missing. She went looking around in the nearby classrooms. She was just about to give up looking for him thinking that he had changed his mind about going with her when she caught sight of him in the art classroom. He seemed to have not known that the bell rang and that he was alone as all his attention was on the paper as his pencil was flying across what she knew was a sketchpad. She found herself inside the class room and the demon quickly hid what he had been working on by closing it the moment her scent caught his nose.

"Hey Sesshy, I didn't know that you can draw. Can I see it?" She stood by him with her hand on the desk next to the notebook.

"It is not finished, and is of no importance." He said sliding it off the desk and tucked it under his arm. Kagome felt a bit crestfallen but let it slide. He was still adjusting to her presence after all and she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable with her. She had already tackled him when he hated being touched and knew that she would be pushing her luck if she pressed further to satisfy her curiosity. Still, there was a nagging feeling that there was little trust that he put on her and she didn't really like that he was hiding from her. Haven't she proved that she can be a great friend? He possibly wouldn't allow her to be his friend if he didn't right?

"I assume you are looking for me so that you can drag me to that awful mall for that store opening today." He sensed the slight disappointment and it was unsettling to him so he supposed that changing the subject would be the right thing to do.

His plan worked and the signs of sadness went away as she nodded and waited for him to gather the rest of his things before leaving the classroom. After a quick stop at his locker, the two met up in the parking lot where Sango had been waiting. The mall was but a quick train ride away so the trio took the next ride out once they made it to the station and made it within ten minutes. There was time to do a bit of looking around before the official store opening so they looked around. Sango pulled Kagome along with her Sesshomaru just silently followed the chatty girls.

They started at the food court then made their way to the arcade, Sesshomaru had to admit it was amusing to watch the girls try to beat each other in every game they played. Sango, having more skill and speed being that she was an athlete, won most of what they played but she was never one to underestimate her friend. Kagome was headstrong and determined to win at everything. In the end, it was almost tied, with Sango having won six out of the eleven games they played.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who just watched in silence and felt a little ashamed at not inviting him to play with them.

"You can join in too Sesshy, I mean I get competitive with Sango a lot but we take turns to let others play too. No need to be lonesome and bored you know. We can teach ya if you don't know how." Kagome said as she took a step back while Sango took her turn on a solo shooter game.

He simply shook his head and replied, "No, I am not bored. It is interesting to watch. Besides, there's no use playing something that I have dominated already."

Her eyes widened at his statement before narrowing. "You don't seem like you've ever touched a video game."

He looked down his nose. "Looks are very deceiving, have you not heard."

Kagome smiled deviously at him. "You should put your money where your mouth is then and play me."

The inu looked at his watch and then said, "Perhaps another time, I believe it is time to leave to see that celebrity and store. It is why you've come right?"

"Oh right, let's go San, you can kick my butt later." The raven-haired woman laughed and together the three went in search for the store.

It didn't take them long to find their destination what with the gossiping girls and large groups heading in one direction all around. There was a small stage set up on a large expanse of floor across from the store with people waiting. They haven't been there for but five minutes when music started to play and someone walked out on the stage.

He was very tall with long silken, silver hair that was braided down his back and swung with every step he took. Muscles rippled under his black muscle shirt, well fit blue jeans, and black shoes which completed his attire. His skin was pale but had a glow to it and his markings proudly on display to show that he's a powerful demon. Black shades that sat on his regal face finished his attire.

"Good evening everyone." He said after getting everyone's attention. His voice was low deep and sensual, it made Kagome shiver but it also made her think of Sesshomaru. It was strange how the model seemed like her demon friend but different at the same time. Everything about him screamed more, his height, body build, emotion… She felt Sango shake her a bit and turned her attention to her friend.

"Are you okay Kagome?" She said with a sly smile on her face.

"Y-yea, I'm okay, what's with the smile?"

Sango giggled before saying, "You were ogling him like he was your favorite dessert and your sweet tooth was acting up."

Kagome glared at her as she looked to the stage when he continued talking.

"First off, I like to thank you all for attending the grand opening of this little establishment. It means a lot to me since it is because of my fans that I am who I am today. Before I officially open the store I will like to start things off with a little show, enjoy, welcome to _Blue Moon_, and uh…feel free to buy a few of our products."

After he said all he had to say, he left off the stage. Different music started to play and soon the stage was filled with men and women sporting the latest clothing that the store had to offer. Everything just looked so glorious and even more so when Saito came back on stage for the big finale. He came on stage wearing a silky white button up short sleeved shirt with a large dark blue crescent moon on his back with silver thread lining it. His shirt was open for the world to see his chiseled torso. It had two sets of silver chains connecting the two sides of the shirt. His dark blue jeans hung low around his narrow waist. They also had two sets of chains connecting from his pockets to another set of pockets over the knees of the pants, white shoes finished it off.

"That is only a sample of all that I have to offer so without further adu, _Blue Moon_ is now open."

He pointed to the doors and two of the workers there opened the doors to the world. Immediately most of the people went inside.

Kagome and Sango didn't want to get hurt attempting to go in so they waited for the crowd to lessen. The raven-haired girl looked at the man on stage once more, he was talking to interviewers and such. Suddenly all thought left her mind when he did a double take. Was he was looking at her? Her eyes tore from the godly being when she heard a low growl from behind her.

"Can we leave now." It wasn't a pleading question but it wasn't quite a demand, it was somehow in between. She didn't have any idea why he was acting the way he was.

"We came to see the store too Sesshy." Kagome and walked into said store with Sango.

Sesshomaru turned back to the famous male that had a sly smirk and glance on his face before glaring at him then following behind the girl.

The clothing inside was very fashionable and most affordable, she could see herself coming to that store frequently in the future. She froze feeling as if she was being watched. She turned around only to see a flick of silver. She called out to Sesshomaru having to have seemed to lost him among the crowded store.

"That is not I." A voice purred in her ear.

She turned quickly and came face to face, or more like chest, with Saito Takashi himself. She fidgeted and looked away while trying to plot an exit. This male by her was making her nervous but she couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing.

"H-hi…the clothing is…very nice." She stammered as she took a small step back.

"Why thank you, does that mean you will buy?" He placed a clawed hand under her chin to turn her attention to him as he said in a curious manner.

"Well, I just might." Kagome replied in a quiet voice. She took another step back but the familiar golden orbs of the demon held her eyes captive still, that and the hand holding her head in place.

He smirked at her before saying teasingly, "Perhaps if you model in something for me, I might give it to you for half off."

Another clawed hand gripped the celebrity's wrist tight before forcing it loose from the young woman and both she and said celebrity looked at the owner of that hand.

"She looks to be a bit uncomfortable, don't you think?" Sesshomaru said calmly with a raised brow.

Kagome just looked from one to the other, and noticed off handedly that the model was indeed taller and more toned then her friend.

"Hn, I believe you are right. I must apologize for imposing myself on you miss, excuse me." Saito said as he bowed slightly and went off to another part of the store.

Free from his presence, Kagome hugged Sesshomaru. "Thanks, I don't know what came over me. I know I would have done something stupid if left alone."

Sesshomaru didn't move for a moment but said in a soft voice, "I said no touching, remember."

Kagome snuggled in his chest and stuck her tongue out at him, "Nope."

He just patted her head. Kagome did let him go when she heard her name being called by Sango.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome, do you know who you were just with?" She said out loud in all her excitement.

"Um I believe everyone knows." Kagome said now realizing that she was the center of attention. It was definitely unexpected that someone of the famous demon's status would just randomly talk to a stranger. Other women were trying to get his attention but he just ignored them for the most part, his two security guards pulling or pushing gently at those who they deemed got too close. What made her any different?

"How about we leave now. Since I forgot that we were coming here, I didn't get the chance to inform my mother on my whereabouts." When the words left out of Kagome's mouth, Sesshomaru quickly turned on his heel and led the way. Perhaps it was right that they did leave, the longer they stayed in the store, the tenser Sesshomaru seemed.

Before Kagome left out the store, she looked back towards the famous demon once more. Saito once again looked her way and she dashed out before he could hypnotize her again.

The demon held a slight smirk on his face as he watched the girl he conversed with walk along side of other silver haired demon. _'That girl, I like her.'_

* * *

**Update: I changed the name of the model in the story. Never really liked Omar to be his name so I changed it. It's a small change since he's not in many of the chapters anyway. **


	5. Trouble in All Forms

Finally finished this chapter. I was able to finish it with the thoughts of Japan in my mind with how many troubles they're having at the moment. I heard that I can donate through Red Cross so I'm going to try.

* * *

**Ch. 5 Trouble in All Forms**

It was obvious that the new store in the mall had made a huge impact among the student population and would continue to gain popularity from the looks of it as Kagome recognized a few of the outfits that some of her peers were sporting. The selection was nice and she even said herself that she would get a few things but she felt that it was too soon to get swept in a fad. Still the clothing did look nice…

Kagome was bought out of her thoughts as she made it to her morning spot under the tree only to find it empty.

"Maybe he's just late." Kagome said to herself as she sat down.

Sitting there by herself, things just seemed too silent. Don't get her wrong, her inu friend never really talked unless he felt that he had to so their time together was spent in silence but it was that comfortable kind of silence. In only a few days, they somehow became friends and she actually enjoyed being around the mystery that is Sesshomaru and trying to figure him out. She just shrugged her shoulders and took out her literature book while to review a few things. There was a test coming up soon and it wasn't going to be quite so easy so the more time she prepared the better.

Just as she started, a shadow came over her and with a smile she looked up. "I was wondering what took you so long."

"If I knew that my woman was waiting for me, I would have found ya sooner." Kagome's smile faded at the sound of that boyishly rugged voice.

A tall and tan wolf demon stood before her, his cobalt blue eyes shining with admiration towards her. Kagome didn't know how she attracted Koga but he came to her confessing his love to her and claiming her as his. They never met prior high school, she just clumsily ran into him while rushing to her home room class in her first year and the rest was history. She tried her best to avoid him because trouble could always ensue with his arrival and she could expect it as the day goes on. It was also why she chose to spend her free time in school in the very spot she was occupying. It was quite secluded from the masses and she was sure that he wouldn't be able to find her here even with his demon senses.

"I have to admit that dog breath was useful for once, he told me where I could find you." So that explained it, another reason for the raven-haired girl to take away the hanyou's ramen.

Inuyasha knew how she felt towards the ookami but he still took it upon himself to try to hook her up with him. He does look out for her in his own weird way as he warns her that she's going to grow old with over a dozen cats if she don't take Koga on his offer because it was obvious that there wasn't a line of guys waiting for her every beck and call. Honestly, she was content and followed the saying, 'all good things come to those who wait.' Most likely, the hanyou probably did it since not only did she refuse to feed him but gave his food to his half-brother and continues to feed him.

"Hi Koga, if you'll excuse me I need to…" Kagome tried to get up so that she could hide out in an empty classroom but he grabbed her wrist and kept her in place.

"Don't leave me Kags I just got here besides, there's nothing to do right now, got about eight minutes to wait before class starts." He said as he hugged her close to his body.

Kagome was trapped and she knew that anything else she said would go through one ear and out the other as he rambled on about how much he loves her and some of his recent achievements. Just as much as he loved showering her with affection, he loved to talk about himself hoping that he could impress her.

Ugh, it was going to be a long eight minutes.

When the bell finally did ring signaling the beginning of the day, Kagome sprinted away from the wolf demon. Oh, she knew that he could have caught up to her, he was one of the fastest demons on campus but he too had a class to get to or else he would get in trouble for chasing her once again causing him to be late and face suspension which meant less time to be around her.

Kagome arrived to her class and immediately her day seemed to brighten up as she spotted her youkai friend sitting in his seat with one hand holding a pencil over paper while his other was still over his eyes, pinching his temples and from the looks of it, he had been there for quite a while. Surely, he was deep in thought as he had not acknowledged her presence yet. She was going to her seat figuring that he was drawing or trying to draw something and remembered how guarded he was about it. As she came to her seat, she happened to look over his shoulder and saw a few sketches of faceless women that were scribbled over. Only one sketch survived the fate of the others but it was quite unfinished and looked as if it wouldn't be long before the pencil hovering over it began to scratch over it.

He jumped, startled when he felt something over his hand and looked down at just what touched him.

"I think this drawing is great… I think that all of them are really but I like this one the best, please finish it." Hearing the soft voice caused him to quickly look up to the face that it belonged to.

Sesshomaru moved his hand from hers as if she burned him and went to close the sketch pad. "It is mine and I do with it as I please." His eyes were narrowed at her and she could tell that he was irritated that she caught what he was drawing if the soft growl was any indicator.

"Right, I'm sorry." Kagome said rather sadly as she sat down next to him.

Within the next few seconds, more and more students filled the class, chatting animatedly about random things, only two beings remained quiet.

_**~S~D~**_

The day progressed very slowly and as Kagome went to sit under the tree for lunch, she noticed that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. She sighed, he seemed very troubled by what he was drawing and probably decided to skip out on lunch just to work on it. She wished that she could help him but he obviously wouldn't want it with how he keeps hiding his work. She had no choice but to give him his space this time as it seemed that he was incredibly secretive with it.

She unpacked her lunch and was getting ready to take a bite when her sticks and bento were slapped out of her hands. Looks like trouble finally arrived, trouble that takes form of a red headed female ookami named Ayame and her little followers.

"Got tired of your little nerd already Higurashi?" The wolf demoness looked sincere but there was nothing sincere about her as the statement was heavily laced with sarcasm.

"More like he got tired of her." Abi, a bird demoness, sneered as she elbowed a dark miko, "Right Tsubaki."

To be honest, Kagome forgot that those two were also in the same class as her mainly because they chose to ignore her… that is when their queen chose to leave her alone. Ayame only did so when Koga, the demon that she's so in love with, wasn't involved. The wolf demoness didn't take well to whatever female got close to Koga (or if Koga took a liking to anyone in particular in this case) so she did everything in her power to break them down. This was the exact why she always hid from him.

"So sad that even that nerd rejected you and so soon after he arrived here, must be a new record." The witch, Tsubaki, said with a chuckle.

The raven-haired girl couldn't say anything as the three others closed in on her like hungry predators. So badly Kagome wished for them to go away, but for their own safety. She didn't want a repeat of what happened about four years ago.

Ayame crossed her arms, her faux sincerity mask was gone. "Even I can't blame him, he probably saw you for what you really are. You're such a little whore trying to steal taken men."

Kagome would have rolled her eyes if that didn't earn her more harassment. Ayame was so blind to the truth that she constantly lived in her own reality where she and Koga were together and were happily planning their futures together while Kagome was the one imperfection that was keeping them from getting to that future. To make matters worse, Ayame always makes it seem like it's all her fault in front of the entire student body and was made the outcast. It wasn't like Kagome cared what anyone thought, she knew what the truth was and had her small group of friends that stood by her side. The young woman was definitely going to make something of herself and show them all what she could do.

Ayame then narrowed her eyes as she hissed, "I'm getting tired of you trying to take **my** Koga away from me. I've given you plenty of chances to get it through your mind that he's **mine** yet you somehow manage to have him wrapped around your little finger."

"Ayame…" Kagome sighed, she told the wolf what she was about to say many times but she knew it would fall on deaf ears. "I don't like Koga, at least not in that way-"

"But you do like him!" She growled.

"Not in that way I said."

"All that means is that you'll eventually want him, think it's time that I finally took matters in my own hands… or claws for that matter. I don't think he'll pursue you if your face never heals from being scratched up."

This was not good, damn demoness and her one-track mind. Kagome contemplated trying to run away hoping to avoid any kind of confrontation but Ayame's friends surrounded her. The thought of being cornered caused her pulse to speed up, she won't be able to fight off two demons and a witch without using her own spiritual power and that could prove to be devastating.

Ayame raised her claws and just when she was about to strike her, the clawed hand stopped inches away from her face. Four pairs of eyes turned on the new comer obviously shocked.

"Is there a problem here?" The silver haired inu asked but his tone told them all that there was no room for lies. His golden eyes were cold and hard like steel under his bangs and the girls could have sworn that they flash red.

Ayame did her best to seem intimidating under the tall youkai's stair, after all, he was just a nerd and she had a reputation to protect. With an obviously fake smile she replied, "Yes there is a problem and I'm taking care of it, so why don't you mind your own business and just run along."

The thundering growl that erupted caused the demoness to whimper while her friends took a few steps back. "I do not take kindly to anyone telling me what to do, especially from the likes of someone like you. The girl you have surrounded is my companion, thus whatever problems she may have caused **is** my business." He definitely pulled off the look of a predator as he hissed out his final statement. "Now I will repeat myself once and only once, is there a problem here?"

Ayame shrank, feeling his youkai energy begin to constrict her and something told her that he really could choke her with it alone. The red-head turned to her friends as a last attempt to assert her authority as top female on campus but it was clear that it wouldn't happen as they were visibly scared by the lone male.

With a gulp, she turned back to him but could no longer look him in the eye. "N-No, there's no problem. I was mistaken."

Sesshomaru said nothing, just continued to stare her down although she couldn't see it, she could certainly feel it. Finally he opened his mouth and said sternly. "Good." He then turned his back on them but looked over his shoulder to the young woman sitting on the ground, "Come Kagome, class will be starting soon."

The young woman stood, picked up her things and her ruined lunch and followed the demon. She was about to open her mouth to thank him when he spoke up first. "You are a miko, a very powerful one I believe."

Kagome couldn't look at him. "How did you know? I've done my best to hide it."

"That you did but my senses are very sensitive. I felt a spike of your energy when you panicked, very faint but unmistakable. Why do you hide that kind of power when you could use it to gain respect? That demon wench should be cowering before you."

She twiddled her thumbs as she went to explain that her powers bloomed late. She does come from a long line of powerful priest and priestess but it sometimes skips generations. She was born without a single trace of spiritual energy so she had no training but now that they surfaced, she is something of a time bomb. She thought back to the time when she realize that she had them, the summer before high school started these brothers, Hiten and Manten, to harassed her harshly after she refused to go out with Hiten. She lost control and they were severely burned beyond healing. She hated the thought of hurting anyone else so she had to do something about it.

"At the moment, the only way I can keep it in check is this small jewel I wear." Kagome said as she pulled out a round purple, pinkish glowing sphere from her shirt. "It's been handed down my family for generations, only those with the most powerful pure energy can wear it otherwise it'll completely drain anyone weaker. It's like a regulator for me but can only do so much. I have to stay relaxed so confrontations, showing off, or anything of the sort is off limits. Besides, that's not the way I would want respect."

Sesshomaru looked from the jewel to her as he sat back with an "Hn."

They quietly reached their class and sat down in their seats, silence reigned for a moment then he said, "You have not eaten."

It wasn't a question but she answered with a slight shake of her head.

"Hn… you will come with me after school." There was no room for argument in his tone but it wasn't like she wouldn't agree anyway, especially how he came out of nowhere and helped her.

_**~S~D~**_

The day went on as it normally would and after putting their things away in their lockers, they took the train into the city. He led her off once it came to the appropriate stop and together they walked the streets for a few blocks and stood in front of a quaint little café.

"My father used to bring me here when I was a small pup. He often told me it was my mother's favorite place to eat when they went out. Come." Sesshomaru opened the door for her and she walked inside. They were soon seated and given menus. "Order what you like, it is on me."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes then replied, "Sesshomaru no, you've done enough for me today. I can buy-"

"This is to make up for my behavior this morning."

Kagome looked away from him and absentmindedly played with the menu pages. "It's not like you didn't have the right. I let my curiosity get the better of me when I knew I shouldn't have looked. I'm sorry."

"Nevertheless, it seems that I have let my… problems bet the best of me."

Kagome quickly gave him her full attention. "Problems? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No." Her blue eyes turned sad by his answer which small, barely noticeable smile graced his lips. She was so eager to help. "It seems that my problem has been solved."

He then went inside his book bag and pulled out a piece of paper that was rolled up and handed it to Kagome. She slowly took the paper and unrolled it only to gasp as she looked at it only to see herself looking back. It was the drawing that he was working on earlier only that it was completely finished with her face on the paper.

"Since you liked it so much, I decided to give it to you."

Kagome smiled back at him just as a waiter came to take their orders. Things seemed to go back to normal as the two friends enjoyed their time together unknowing of the eyes that watched their every move.


	6. Chance Meetings

Sorry for the long update everyone but this chapter was a fighter, not as much as that friggin GKOD chapter… which I'm still working on.

Oh yea, and I did try to respond to the messages that I've haven't responded to but there was something up with the message system. I'll probably be pm-ing people this round.

* * *

**Ch. 6 Chance Meetings**

A few things happened since the day of the wolf demoness attack a few weeks ago.

The demoness in question and her groupies had been staying far away from her. Oh they still sent her glares but wouldn't dare get near her, even in the few classes that they shared even though Koga still hounds her. She and the inu could see the fear that they held in their eyes but masked it with rumors they spread about the two friends. That in turn caused Koga to assert his authority and try to make the inu see that the raven-haired girl was his. The wolf confronted Sesshomaru one day at lunch when the rumors began to get out of hand only to be verbally assaulted in the worst way possible. The wolf had been foolish and placed one clawed hand on the taller male only to be sent to the nurse's office for nearly loosing it. Koga's demon blood would heal his broken arm within a few weeks but it was going to be a long and painful time.

Besides those two wolves stirring up trouble for the pair, things were remotely normal. Well, another thing did sort of happen although it took a few weeks for it to become this way.

After the first time she discovered his creative talents, she never said anything on the matter sensing that it was a sensitive subject for him. She realized that the whole thing was to be a secret and remain that way and in order to stay on the demon's good side, she gave him all the privacy he wanted so she was very surprised to see him sitting at their normal spot one morning with a sketchbook in his lap and a pencil in his hand. He looked so tranquil drawing but also very focused. She definitely didn't want to disturb him so she decided to just sit in the class room.

Kagome turned around and looked over her shoulder at the inu before taking a step. Before she could take another, she stopped upon hearing her name being called out by his deep content voice.

"Hello Kagome, heading to the classroom so soon?"

She turned around with a smile and responded, "Yea, it's never a bad thing to start the day early."

His face was blank but she could see his eyes light up figuring that he would have smiled back if he'd allowed it. "That is true, however, it is a nice morning. You should enjoy that more than sitting inside of a classroom. Even I could not resist."

She simply turned not sure if he was implying what she believes he was implying. He turned his attention back to the tablet and after a moment of silence he spoke without stopping his hand. "So, are you going to sit or just continue to stand there?"

Within moments, she found herself sitting by him.

She settled down with her back on the tree but slightly turned away from him not sure if he still wanted to keep what he was drawing to himself. Just because she was able to be by him as he worked didn't mean that she had the privilege to peer at his works but seeing the sketchpad inch its way towards her, she couldn't help but look down at it. The sketch was still quite rough which meant that he just started drawing it but from the clothes, it was another female. Sesshomaru continued to draw as if he didn't notice that she could see what he was doing. He moved it on purpose to allow her to see.

"What do you think?" He asked, nudging her slightly with the tablet. Kagome quickly looked up only to lock eyes with him, he had obviously been observing her and she felt guilty that she had been caught not sure if he was still touchy on his whole drawing thing. The tone in his voice as he asked her the question did take away some of the embarrassment.

Kagome looked back down at the paper remembering his question. She didn't know what to say about it, he didn't strike her as the type to want a critique especially when it comes to his drawings but something seems different now.

"Well from the looks of things, you've just started but it's very nice so far. Wish I could draw like you." She said as she touched the page lightly.

"It is not that difficult." He then handed her some paper and a pencil. "Try."

Kagome slowly took the paper, she didn't want to try knowing that she was surely going to embarrass herself but she couldn't refuse his offer. And so they spent the rest of their free morning time just so.

_**~S~D~**_

The day was over signaling the beginning of the weekend and for once she was glad for it. Not that she was ever happy for it to be Friday, but this weekend was needed in her eyes. She had been getting monstrous amounts of homework, had things to study for upcoming test, and there was a project that she had to work on for the semester and would be a huge part of her grade. The sooner she started on it the better especially since she was one to procrastinate.

Kagome walked off campus… alone. Sango usually walked with her but Miroku snatched her hand and took her off on a random date. Miroku did things like that sometimes just to irk his girlfriend, he secretly loved it when she got rough which is one reason why his cursed hand goes into overdrive around her. Kagome also knew that Sango liked the fact that Miroku chased after her countless times because it made her feel powerful in the most feminine way possible since she used to be quite the tomboy. The raven haired-girl giggled, those two were truly a match made in heaven. With a sigh, she wondered if she would ever find her perfect match. Kagome usually ignored her loneliness feeling content that she had a loving family and few trusting friends but she wished that she had someone more.

"Maybe one day-oomph!" Her wondering thoughts caused her bump into someone, or more rather that someone took advantage of her loss of focus and pushed her. When Kagome looked up, she could see Ayame looking smug over her shoulder while Tsubaki and Abi sniggered behind her. Seems like they were beginning to physically assault her again or maybe it was because Sesshomaru wasn't with her. Either way, she wasn't going to pay them any mind, she wasn't hurt. It would only amuse them more anyway.

She began to pick up the books and papers she held in her arms when the wind picked up and carried a few away. Kagome jumped up and chased after the fluttering papers, they were too important to lose.

"Gotcha." She said happily as she snatched the paper in mid air. The beeping of a car horn grabbed her attention and she nearly dropped everything once again. A car was speeding dead behind her and she knew that she was going to get hit.

Time seemed to stand still as the girl was yanked away and pulled into a solid body as the car screeched to a halt just over where she stood. Kagome's heart raced still not sure what exactly happened but she did know one thing, she was still conscious and standing. A hand holding her closer at her shoulder caused her to look up at her savior but went breathless at what she saw.

"Yikes, that almost didn't turn out too pretty." His voice was an energetic alto tone and his expression was just as vibrant. His eyes were a brilliant emerald and he had a mop of fiery red hair atop his head. He was quite handsome in a boyish way and looked to be a few years younger than her with his height being just a few inches under her.

The young… she noticed his pointed ears and a fury fluffy tail twitching behind him and recognized him as a kitsune. The young fox held her at arm's length he inspected her. "Are you hurt?"

At that, Kagome gave her own self inspection and shook her head in the negative.

He gave her a fanged grin as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well that is good."

"Thank you for saving me…"

"The name's Shippo, Shippo Kato." He replied with a slight bow.

Kagome bowed back to him, still speechless that this demon came to her aid just as a superhero would. "I'm Kagome and thank you again."

"It is no problem, are you walking home from school? Me too actually! You sure do have an awful lot of things to carry, need help? I can escort you."

The kit seemed extremely eager and who was she to resist with how cute he was, especially with his chivalrous display. It was the least she could do.

"Um, sure." She said and he quickly took the books and papers she had in her hands.

He took a few steps forward before hearing Kagome call him with a giggle. "Um, it's this way."

He laughed nervously as a light blush stained his cheeks, oh he was just too adorable. "Sorry, lead the way."

_**~S~D~**_

Sesshomaru was treating Kagome to another trip to the café after school just because they haven't been there in a while. Kagome enjoyed eating there very much so and he felt that he couldn't deny her the privilege. Coming there was a great way to forget the day as even though she wasn't being attacked by her tormentors or pursued by her stalker there were still circulating rumors and piles of school work. He was still surprised at how optimistic she was about it all as it was starting to peeve him but with his control, would not allow it to show. So it was really more for himself that they were at the restaurant… or so that's what he kept telling himself.

The two sat down and ordered their meals before being left alone. Kagome took this time to proudly show her companion, albeit a little shy, her progress in drawing. There was a hint of a smirk on his face as he looked at her artwork, it was… cute, her attempt to draw him. He honestly couldn't make out what the scribbles were on the paper but he could recognize his markings anywhere.

"It sucks, I know." Kagome muttered as she hid her face between her hands. "And then I had no idea what the hell I was going to draw… I shouldn't have tried, I just shouldn't."

She kept rambling on and he became amused at how worked up she was.

"Kagome…" Apparently she couldn't hear him over her self-pitying. He reached over the small table and gently took her hands into his immediately gaining her attention. "Kagome, no one is perfect on their first try. I too struggled at first but that is what practice is for."

That caused her to give him the smile that he was beginning to become accustomed to. They're eyes locked but it went unknown for how long until the sound of a bell over the door rang throughout the restaurant and snapped them out of their trance. Kagome's attention was now on the door as she spotted a familiar face walk in.

"Shippo?" She questioned excitedly.

The new comer's ear twitched before he turned bewildered eyes on who called him only to shed an energetic, boyish smile as his new friend rose to greet him. "Hey Kagome!"

The young fox's arms circled her in a friendly hug. Once he had his head over the young woman's shoulder however, he stiffened.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Kagome pulled him at arm's length and he fidgeted. She turned around to see what was behind her only to see a few customers spread at different tables and of course Sesshomaru who had his sights out toward the window. There was a smug look to him though.

The kit shook his head and stuttered while backing away, "N-nothing's w-w-wrong, just here t-to pick up an o-order. It's not ready yet… so I guess-I'll-come-back-later-BYE!"

Shippo pulled away from her and turned to leave out the door when he felt small hands wrap around his arm. "You shouldn't leave just because your order isn't ready yet. Come sit with me."

His eyes pleaded for her to let him go but he couldn't resist her offer and allowed her to take him to her table… still occupied by one stoic inu.

"Oh Shippo, this is Sesshy… Sesshy, this is Shippo." She introduced the two as she pulled the kit down to sit.

"Sesshy?" He whispered confusingly earning a growl from the inu.

Kagome then explained to him, "His real name is Sesshomaru." She then pulled him to whisper in his ear even though it wouldn't do good being in front of a demon with exceptional inhuman hearing such as his. "It's the nickname I came up for him. He hates it but I think he secretly likes it."

She then used her normal tone of voice to say, "I'll find a name that he'll like someday."

The glare that was directed toward her should have killed her on the site ad it made Shippo's stomach flip but the fox noticed that there was no threat behind his irises.

"I already have a name that I would appreciate that you would call me."

Kagome laughed, "I know, I know… your own name but, I have to admit it's fun to watch your face when I call you anything but."

His eyes narrowed a fraction. "So you admit you only call me out of my name just to annoy me for your amusement."

"Oh lighten up Marukins."

That caused the fox beside her to choke on air and earning an even more threatening growl. Why was he getting all the negative attention, she was the one annoying him.

Kagome giggled and placed a hand over his. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru and I was kidding… sorta. I give all my close friends a nickname, it's just something I'm used to doing."

The demon just sighed softly as if saying, he knew before he once again gained her gaze.

"Wow, who drew this? Some little kid or something?" Shippo laughed as he looked over the forgotten drawings.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she snatched the paper. "It's nothing!"

Sesshomaru snorted as he looked away. That remark did not sit well with him as he hid the frown marring his face with his hand. If he'd known any better he would have to say that he felt insulted but how was he to know if he never felt that way before. He watched them from out the corner of his eye as the fox continued to make fun of the sketches and she laughed back. She didn't think it funny before when she thought he was going to make fun of it, why was the outcome different when someone was actually teasing her.

_'Such a confusing little female.'_He thought as he turned his attention back to the window. The happiness that the younger demon was invoking from his companion seemed to make the dark feeling within him heat his veins.

_**~S~D~**_

The fox kit waved to Kagome as he left out of the café. Shippo had his order just about an hour ago but Kagome begged him to stay and so he did. She was just so sweet to him that he couldn't resist… even when Sesshomaru kept sending him unnoted death glares. He kept questioning within his mind, how in the world had she been able to befriend the impassive inu such as he. Then again, she seemed like the type who was able to win over anyone.

"Kit."

Shippo nearly dropped the food he held as he recognized just who called him. He cursed as he knew the person who called him was not happy with how late he was. Time just passed by so easily while he was having fun and now he was going to pay for it.

As he came up to the tall dark male with long, wavy onyx tresses wearing sunglasses, the man hissed. "You are late."

Shippo flinched and kept his eyes averted from his eyes. Even though they were covered by dark lenses, he still couldn't look him in the eye. "S-sorry Naraku-san."

"Don't make me have to fetch you again." He muttered softly but even so, there was a warning which the kitsune would definitely heed. "What took you?"

Shippo didn't know how to explain but looked back to the door when it opened and a young pair walked out. The girl turned when she spotted the fox and smiled brightly before turning her attention to the silver-haired male.

A slow devilish smile spread across his face as he lowered his shades down the bridge of his nose and his crimson eyes flickered with mischief. "Hn… so I see. Come face to face with my target, splendid. Maybe you can help me move things along then."

Shippo didn't like that look he had, there was definite trouble ahead.

* * *

So… first time I added Shippo I believe and if I had him before, it wasn't as a main character in the story. And of course what's a story without a little trouble involved heh…

No promises on when I'll have the next update but I am working on it.


	7. Fun and Games

Well, yet another long over due update and one I couldn't not stop once I was on a roll even though I need to be studying. Really hard test on Monday D:

Don't really know what to say about this chapter. I did change it a lot but I kind like how it came out, it might be the longest of this story in total. I'm sure it has it's normal mistakes too cause I kinda feel like I'm everywhere on this chapter but I'm hoping that I can get somewhere after while.

Hopefully after this week, I can get back to typing this and other stories.

* * *

**Ch. 7 Fun and Games**

Saturday had been such a beautiful day that Kagome couldn't help but try and enjoy it. She was definitely glad that she didn't wait to do any weekend homework that was given to her Friday to turn in on Monday. This was the perfect time to chill out and have a girl's day out with Sango.

The two girls were currently sitting in the café that Sesshomaru often bought her too to eat a nice lunch. They had made their orders and had just received their meals. After a moment of silence, Sango looked around the place as she realized that she passed it up on a number of occasions but never paid it any mind. The reason was because of how small it was on the outside but on the inside, it was a fair size and had a cozy feel to it. The brown-haired girl couldn't help but have the feeling that this would be a perfect spot for a date of sorts and so with a very devious grin and gleam to her eye she had the urge to tease her friend.

"So… this is the place Sesshomaru brings you to on a date?" That caused Kagome to choke on the beverage she was sipping. Without missing a beat, Sango sat back with a grin. "Very nice, maybe I should drag Miroku here sometime."

"Sango!" Kagome wailed softly to avoid gaining unwanted attention. There were few people there to say it was lunch hour but the small proximity would guarantee those closest to their table would have an earful of their conversation. "We're not dating, how could you even say that?"

Sango just shrugged and replied with a light laugh, "I was just kidding and your reaction was priceless might I add. But I must say, the more I think about it, the more I think you two are perfect for one another." She then narrowed her eyes as she continued with, "I mean, you two already spend a lot of time together… more than you have spent with me these past few weeks."

Kagome blushed and visibly shrank and suddenly found the ice in her glass very interesting.

"I think you should go for him. I mean I think the guy has something for you but don't exactly realizes it yet or something." Sango said, her tone getting serious.

In reality, she wouldn't have said it not truly believing it but it was Miroku who bought it up. Miroku was a true romantic and can sense it miles away. She had noticed that her perverted boyfriend had stopped molesting her friend and as much as she appreciated it, she knew it took a lot to get his wondering hand under control. He eventually told her of the death glares sent his way whenever he showed up around the inu and Kagome as well as the feel of dark youkai aura prickling his skin. Sango wouldn't have believed it but as the days went by, she watched the two interact with one another, Kagome seemed happier and the once brooding demon they knew when he first arrived in their lives became calm and more approachable. It was then that the once crazy idea looked as if it could work.

"Sango stop kidding." Kagome narrowed her eyes and the girl receiving the glare raised her hands up in surrender. "I wasn't kidding that time." She replied.

"He doesn't like me that way and really I can't imagine him doing so with how he pretty much has zero emotion. It's like his face is set in stone." She scrunched up her face and said, "Thinking about it, I would believe it to be quite scary to see him with some sort of expression."

Sango just shrugged. "Hey, not even stone can last forever, just the slightest crack can cause it to crumble."

With a roll of her eyes, the raven-haired girl replied, "Oh yea, I can see it now he'll grab me within his arms and stair longingly into my eyes."

"Oh, oh! Then he'll whisper in a deep, sensual voice, 'I want you' before wildly attacking you with kisses that'll turn any woman into mush and eventually taking you inu style." Sango added and laughing when she caused Kagome to choke once again.

"Sango, okay, you need to stop letting Miroku influence you." Kagome spluttered out still unbelieving of what she heard.

Sesshomaru do that to her? Yeah right. Besides, she wasn't looking for anyone at the moment but when the time came, she knows that she'll find a guy who's trusting, loyal, intelligent, and would protect her just like Sesshomaru did.

Just like Sesshomaru.

Well he did protect her when she was attacked by Ayame and her crew and kept her safe from the wolf since. As for being intelligent, there's no doubt about that as he would often help her with homework. He's also a good friend even though he barely talks, he does listen to her whether what she had to say was important or not and they had already shared a secret or two like when she spoke of her father and he of his mother…

"Kagome, you there?" A hand waving around said girl's face caused her to shake her head and the thoughts within. So what if Sesshomaru was those things she wanted in a boyfriend, it's not like he saw her as anything more than a mere friend and she had no problem with that at all.

Sango just shook her head, knowing her friend, she just knew that she as making excuses in her mind. The two of them were more alike than either of them thought. Sango did just the same before hooking up with Miroku. Well… her friend does deserve someone special and Sesshomaru really did seem like a special guy.

"So Kags, going to the autumn carnival?"

Kagome eyed her friend warily, the subject change had her thinking that the brunette was planning something sneaky. "Yea, of course, why did you ask?"

Sango took a bite of her food before shrugging. "Just asking. You should ask Sesshomaru to come, I doubt that he knows about it being that he's still somewhat new around here."

Kagome played with her food before replying. "Knowing him, he wouldn't want to go."

"It never hurts to ask Kagome, besides I bet you're the only one that could persuade him to want to go. If not, I'm sure Koga would drag you around like he did last year."

The younger woman groaned. She forgot about the wayward wolf since he hasn't been showing his face much. Kagome just knew he would stalk her throughout the day keeping her from having fun and gaining more hatred from Ayame without her involuntary body guard around. With a sigh, she knew that she would have to somehow convince the inu to help her.

"Looks like I'm going to attempt to do the impossible." She muttered while Sango chuckled.

_**~S~D~**_

The silver-haired youkai sat at the base of the tree as usual with his eyes closed, the air had a bit of a chill in it signifying that fall was in full swing. The sun felt great on his pale skin and a soft sigh escaped his lips at the tranquility he was experiencing. Still something was missing. He scented the air, filtering undesirable ones such as the majority of the student body. One particular scent stood out to him, it had a heady spice to it, quite wild. If he could describe it, it was like wild forest fire caused by lightening.

"If you are looking for Kagome, I haven't seen her." He rumbled without opening his eyes.

"I know." Sango stood in front of him before folding herself down so that she was balanced on the balls of her feet. "I doubt she'll be over this morning, she's freaking out really."

His golden eyes flashed with curiosity as he gave her his full attention. "And just why is that so?"

The inu did not miss the small smile and mischievous glint in her eye and he didn't know if he really wanted to know.

"Well… there's an autumn carnival coming up."

"I am aware, it is all I hear about, especially with my audible range. What does this have to do with the miko fretting around as if she is unprepared for a large test?"

Sango sighed and looked off in a far off direction. "She really wants to go but she doesn't want to go alone."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "I assume that you will be attending so she will go with you Problem solved."

"I wish it was that easy." She laughed slightly. "I already told her that but she refused because she knows that Miroku will be there and she feels that she'll mess up the 'romantic moment'. Inu will be there but he'll be with his girlfriend of course and Kikyo, although shows no true ill intent, hints that she isn't too comfortable with Inuyasha and Kagome's friendship. Hm… I would say Koga-"

"Absolutely not. You should know better than anyone of her discomfort around that wolf." Sesshomaru growled out. "Anyone would work better than that whelp."

"Are you including yourself in that statement?"

He didn't say anything for a while but finally spoke up. "I suppose but-"

"Does that mean you'll take her?" Sango asked with pleading, hopeful eyes.

The demon narrowed his eyes at the little onna. So that was her game. He knew she came to him for some reason or another otherwise she was only there for Kagome.

"What it means is that I am eligible but not for me to escort her."

Sango pouted before sighing and standing up. "Well, I hope you decide to change your mind. I'm sure she would really… _love_ you for it." She then left him alone to think of what she meant.

Once he was alone again, he relaxed and closed his eyes once more, a light breeze picked up and a soft, sweet and pure scent filled his senses. He was sure that the owner of that scent would eventually pull herself together, she'll have no choice anyway as they have class soon.

_**~S~D~**_

The air was buzzing with excitement as many people marveled at the attractions set up at the carnival.

Kagome was among the crowd smiling brightly, Sango came up to her wrapping her arm with her friend's. The two of them caught a ride with Miroku and were planning to meet Inuyasha and Kikyo before they all went in to enjoy themselves.

A shadow blocked the sunlight behind Kagome and when she turned around, her smile brightened seeing Sesshomaru. "Sess, you came. I thought you were going to change your mind."

He raised his eyebrow, more so at her faith in him actually coming then the nickname she had took to calling him a few days ago. If he tried to correct her, she would only find something else to call him but so far, this name was tolerable. The girl shouldn't have doubted him. He did promise that he would accompany her when she finally asked him by the end of the day and although he doesn't make many promises, he does keep them.

"Hn."

She wrapped one of her arms with his and stood close to him, smile still beaming bright and happy. "I promise you'll have fun."

Her smile was addicting and he was close to allowing one to creep on his face when he heard a growl behind him and the four were met with a very angry wolf, a hanyou, and a miko.

Koga gave Sesshomaru an evil glare before turning to Kagome with a gentle expression. "Kagome, you didn't tell me that you were coming. Ditch the mutt and I'll show you some real fun." He purred as he grabbed her arm to pull her close to him.

The petite little woman was about to open her mouth when Sesshomaru beat her to it. "Now Kagome, I believe you should listen to what he says." Kagome eyes widened in horror, she so totally didn't want to be stuck with Koga all day. "Let us leave that distasteful mongrel wolf and start our day."

Kagome's horror melted as she grasped just what the inu said and tried her best to hide her grin. She then looked to Koga who looked as if a blood vessel was about to pop in his forehead as she said, "Sorry Koga but I asked Sesshomaru to come with me but I'm sure Ayame will take you up on that offer if she shows up." She then allowed Sesshomaru to lead her off.

Inuyasha laughed as he slapped the back of Koga's back. "Dude, why not give up. She doesn't like you that way and never will."

Koga then turned his anger on the hanyou. "I'm sure she will, your stupid brother hovers over her too much, help me out and make him get lost."

"First off, he's my **half-**brother, say it right or not at all. Second, as if that'll work. You know I tried yet she still follows him around. I **still** don't get why she likes hanging around that icicle up the ass. Now, you ain't gonna keep me from spending time with my girl so see ya and good luck trying." Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo by the hand and the two of them went off in their own direction.

The wolf then turned to the only two people left silently hoping that they could talk some sense in their female friend. Sango and Miroku just both shrugged and went off as well.

"Damnit, looks like I'm on my own." Koga growled before he stalked off after his prey.

"What would you like to do first Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked around. He really didn't want to be there with all the scents assaulting his nose and noise in his ears but it was too late to turn back now. At least he had Kagme's pleasant scent to help him through.

Kagome looked thoughtful as she looked around, at the moment, they were still close to the entrance which meant that they were where most food and other snacks were. She knew it was too early to eat something but she wouldn't mind getting some cotton candy to munch on. With that thought in mind, she pulled the inu through the crowds while singing her plans. Picking up a small pink swirling mass of fluffy sugar, she quickly bought her treat and tore off a piece before eating it humming with satisfaction. She looked up at Sesshomaru feeling his eyes on her as he looked at her with curiosity.

With a soft giggle she said, "It's been a while since I've gotten to eat cotton candy. Want a bite?" She held it up to his face and his nose twitched.

"It looks monstrous and smells sickeningly sweet." He muttered as he pulled his head back slightly.

"Well, duh. Its cotton candy, you sound like you never even seen it before."

His blank face was her answer.

"Oh, you haven't… Well you should eat a bit." She tore off a piece and held it at his mouth.

He opened his mouth to protest but she shoved it in before he knew it. He should have seen it coming really. The candy melted in his mouth and noticed that it wasn't as tooth-rotting sweet as he imagined it would be but he still grimaced at the taste. Kagome laughed at his face causing him to growl at her but there was no anger in his eyes, only amusement.

Suddenly, the young girl was pulled away, dropping her treat from the surprise and was face to chest with Koga. "K-koga… what the–"

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you." The wolf growled as he hugged her closer to him.

Kagome pushed away, shock still in her eyes. "Wha? Koga what did you do that for?"

Koga bought her back to him. "He was growling at you. Those dogs are known for their temper, you should know after hanging around Inu-mutt."

Sesshomaru just looked on with a very dark look in his eyes. Kagome had never seen her inu friend look that way before and forced her way out of Koga's arms and back to the dai's side. "Koga, chill out. I'm okay alright and he's not upset with me."

She looked down to her feet to see the cotton candy, crestfallen that she didn't get to really enjoy it. Koga looked from her, to the treat on the ground, to the now angry demon on side of her with a dark blush stained his cheeks. Looking away he mumbled, "Sorry, I can get you another if you want."

There was no answer.

He looked up to find that he was alone as Kagome and Sesshomaru was back at one of the snack stalls. Said demon picked out the largest pink and blue swirl cotton candy fluffs and was paying for it despite her protest.

"Sess, I can pay for it I mean I did drop it." Kagome said as she looked at the mass within her hands.

"Hn… that may be true but it was the wolf that caused you to do so. Worry not, it is no trouble to get."

They continued to walk through the crows where different stall vendors were trying to attract people to come and try and win at a game of chance. The many different types of stuffed animals and other prizes caught Kagome's eyes and a feeling of nostalgia filled her. She remembered coming to the carnival with her father many times and he would try hard to win her a prize off the top shelf from a game where he had to knock all the cans down with a beanbag. Many times he would end up winning one of the smaller trinkets as the vendors never really make it easy on their customers but she would love every single thing he treated her too. The last time he took her to the carnival was a different story. On his third and final turn, all the cans he was aiming at flew off the shelf and he won her a large pink stuffed rabbit. He had carried her and her new toy on his shoulder happily, promising that he would get her an even bigger one next year so that the one she has now wouldn't be lonely but it seemed as it would never be since the accident happened days after. It was the last gift he had ever given her and she cherished it with all her heart.

"Kagome, are you alright?" The baritone voice of Sesshomaru bought her back to reality and she shook off the sadness she was feeling as best as she could. She was there to have fun with her friends, she would probably cry once she was alone in her room but for now, she would endure.

"Uh, yea sorry I zoned out. Oh, let's catch some of the shows!" Kagome exclaimed, her attitude seeming to do a whole 180 from what he sensed just moments ago. He allowed the young maiden to pull him off by his arm once again into the crowds.

Koga stood in the place the two last occupied, he saw the longing she had in her eyes as she looked at the prizes at the game stands. With a smirk, planned just how he was going to win her over.

**~S~D~**

The day seemed to fly by rather quickly with all the different attractions on the site. Kagome and Sesshomaru met back up with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo to get some food before thinking of what to do next before it was time to leave.

"No more shows, seen them all now." Inuyasha complained with a mouth full of yakitori, Kikyo silently agreeing with a nod as she took a small bite out of hers.

Miroku looked over to where a few rides were. "We could go for the Farris wheel, the lines had been long for all the rides all day, I'm sure we can get on them now."

Kagome stiffened up at hearing what her friend suggested. She hated heights so she never rode on the rides at the festivals, not even her father could get her near them. It was a fear that often made her look silly, one she developed after she had fallen out of a tree near her home on the shrine when her kite had gotten stuck in it.

"I believe I've had enough of these festivities." The inu said then turned to Kagome. "If you would like to stay, Kagome, you may otherwise I can see to you home."

Kagome felt a wave of relief, it was like he was reading her mind. "Yea, I'm a little tired now. I'm ready to go home."

Everyone at the table watched as the two stood up and walked off into the crowds, when they were out of earshot, Inuyasha turned a glare at his friends. "What the hell are you two planning?"

Sango and Miroku turned to look at each other, faux innocence written on their faces. Miroku spoke up with the sweetness in his voice he was known for. "Why, we're not planning anything. What makes you say that?"

The hanyou huffed and crossed his arms. "You know damn well that Kags wouldn't **ever** get on any ride whatsoever."

They didn't say anything and continued eating their dango as if he said nothing as well.

The hanyou might not be the most intelligent person on the planet but he knew when something was up and the humans he was interrogating radiated suspicion. Miroku did always have an air of cunning, mischievousness hanging around him but it was enhanced when went into lecher mode. As for Sango, she was quite the mother hen but not going with her friend to ensure her safety home was not her nature. Even if it was someone they considered a friend, although he didn't know just how the hell they would consider Sesshomaru a friend. He may not live with his half-brother but he knew enough about him to know how frigid he is. He still couldn't believe that the demon came, and even more unbelievable was how said demon actually stayed all day with Kagome.

Wait a minute. His brother and Kagome… Sango and Miroku's suspicion…No, they couldn't be doing what he thinks they're doing.

"Please tell me you're not trying to hook her up with my ass of a half-brother!"

"Well Sango my love, shall we get in line for the rides before they pick up again?" Miroku suggested as he held a hand out for his girlfriend to take.

"Disgusting, I can't believe you two would do that to her!" Inuyasha wined. "We gotta go after them before-" Before he could get another word out he was hit in the back of the head. He turned around to growl at who assaulted his person only to lower his ears to his scalp. It was Kikyo and she did not look happy.

"And so what if they were Inuyasha. I highly doubt you will be able to do a single thing about it, not that you would want to right?" She hissed, her tone leaving no rooms for argument. The hanyou agreed shaking his head repeatedly and quickly. "Good, now shall we go to the Farris wheel?"

Inuyasha was the first to stand and walk over quickly to get a spot in line, Sango and Miroku laughed full heartily while Kikyo chuckled.

Sango leaned over and elbowed the priestess, her thumb pointing back at Miroku. "Girl you got him wrapped around your finger, you should give me some tips."

"It's easy to train a dog if you know how to get their attention." Kikyo replied standing.

Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango. "I know how you can get my attention…"

He trailed off, his hand getting lower down her backside but before he could reach his goal, he was slapped. The two women continued walking talking about possibly getting together sometime for lunch.

**~S~D~**

As daylight faded away, the lights of the carnival came to life. The many colors never ceased to amaze Kagome and draw her deeper into memories from long ago. As she and her companion walked back from where they entered, her attention was bought back to the vendors trying to bring in customers.

"You had that same look earlier." The soft rumble of Sesshomaru's voice startled her and it was then that she noticed that they had stopped walking.

"Oh, sorry Sesshomaru, let's go." She said as she started walking once more. She stopped upon feeling his hand pull her arm gently.

She turned back to him and she noticed his questioning gaze. She gave him a sad smile. "Just remembering."

He seemed to understand exactly what she meant and looked toward the games. "Come."

She could have protested but she knew he was trying to help her feel better about the way that things have become so she followed behind. Ironically, they stood in front of the very stall that the memories revolved around and Sesshomaru was handing money to the man behind the counter and getting three balls in return.

"For a bit extra, you can have five turns." The man said hoping to get the extra money.

"Hn, will not be needed. All I need is one." Sesshomaru said picking up the ball and testing it in his grip.

"Confident, I like that. Better hope that's enough." The man said with a smirk as he stood back.

The demon stood, mind calculating his aim and strength in his throw then let the ball fly. The resounding crash of the bottles toppling over to the ground had the vendor turning to the two with a genuine smile. "Take your pick."

Sesshomaru took a step back and looked to Kagome. Said girl looked over all the large stuffed animal prizes before her eyes paused on a bit of white fluff hiding between other stuffed animals.

"That one, the puppy." She said as she pointed in its direction.

The vendor took down the one she chose and handed it to her. Kagome stroked its fur lovingly, it may have not have been her father who won it for her, but she cared for the one who did all the same. Without warning, she threw herself around the youkai and held him tight, whispering her thanks and allowing some of her tears to break free.

Sesshomaru was startled by her sudden action but slowly engulfed her in his arms and allowed the moment to settle.

"I'm ready to go home now." She mumbled against him and together they left, hands intertwined unknowingly.

_**~S~D~**_

Koga growled to himself as he punctured a stuffed bear with his claws. It had taken him all day to get the damn thing because the lines were long and when he was close to taking his turn, Ayame had shown up causing him to run off to hide. He spent a lot at many games trying to win one of the large stuffed animal prizes to gift to Kagome and once he finally won one, he searched for Kagome everywhere only to see her in the arms of the inu. He saw the look on the dog's face as he held her and even worse was when they held hands as they left the festival.

It wasn't fair, he knew her longer.

But he'll be damned if he'll let her get away, he'll just try harder.

* * *

Poor Koga... not sure what I'm gonna do with him really. Kinda winging this story for the moment so bare with me.

And sorry if I don't answer reviews quickly, I'll try to stay on top of my game when the semester ends.


	8. So Close and Yet

Well I finally have an update for ya. As always, sorry for lateness. I've taken finals and passed with flying colors, been to a friend's graduation and a party, had a birthday (turned 23 on the 23rd last month) and finally been caught up with the Sims 3. I'm so very addicted to building houses on there. I do have an idea for what I'm gonna do with the next chapter so I'm going to try and start on that right away. I'm finally trying to shift the story more into the plot so sorry if this seems rushed in the end, just trying to get it all where i need it to.

* * *

**Ch. 8 So Close and Yet...**

Kagome was in a panic once again and Sango wanted to see just how long it would take for her friend to spill what's bothering her. She hoped that their silent youkai companion was not the one responsible for her friend's stress otherwise she would feel guilty for not being there when she was needed.

"Sango, I can't face him today." Kagome finally blurted.

So the reason was the inu.

"What did he do." Sango demanded more then asked as she squared her shoulders.

"He did nothing, it was me." Came the reply and instantly the older girl relaxed. "You couldn't have done anything wrong Kag's."

"Oh but I did, I'm worried that what I did might be the end of our friendship. Damn it, why didn't I have better control of myself! I mean, you put that idea in my head but I didn't mean to go as far as I did."

Kagome's mouth kept running but not mentioning just what drastic thing she did. Sango grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "Look, calm down and tell me what did you do already."

"I... I-I..."

Sango raised a brow silently telling her to get to the point.

"I almost kissed him."

The older girl almost didn't hear what her friend said but when it clicked. Seeing Sango's eyes widen seemed to send Kagome's mouth into overdrive. Sango called out her name but it was like she couldn't respond but after being shaken, the girl's blue eyes focused.

"Kagome, it's okay. Just start from the beginning on how this happened... or almost happened." Sango couldn't believe what her friend confessed but she knew to keep a straight face or else the girl would go into hysterics once again.

"I don't even know how it happened really." Kagome said on a sigh once she calmed down enough. "I was thanking him for spending time with me and we just kinda stood there doing nothing but looking at each other and... and..."

She trailed off and covered her face with her hands. Sango just knew that her friend finally realized her feelings. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. Kagome just rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "In that moment, I remembered every romance story and sappy movie where the guy and the girl just finished going out on a date and that each time ended with the couple sharing their first kiss at the door. If it wasn't for Sota opening the door on us, it would have happened."

"Kags, first of all, you need to chill out. What if you're panicking over nothing? I mean did he seem mad at you?"

"I don't know, I rushed in the house without seeing what kind of expression he might have had."

Sango contemplated what to say next "You need to face him Kagome. I know you don't want to hear it but it's the only way you'll know for sure. He'll probably be one of three things, either upset..." Kagome flinched at that one. "Content as in he might see you in the same way, or oblivious. It's not like you can ignore him you know."

Kagome sighed and lifted her head knowing that the brunette was completely right.

"How about after school, we can chill at your house."

Kagome knew what that meant, she talk to Sesshomaru and then spill the _juicy_details later. She laughed and just nodded her head knowing that Sango would get information out of her one way or another just as the bell rang.

_**~S~D~**_

A barely noticeable frown marred his features. Kagome was ignoring him. Had been all day.

Sesshomaru was watching Kagome from the corner of his eyes as they sat in class, the teacher droning on about something he already knew. On the surface, she looked deep in concentration as she took notes but he could see through her. Her fingers were tapping the desk, her eyes were darting everywhere except in his direction, and she would bounce or twitch her feet. He wondered what it was that was bothering her this time.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and the class quickly emptied into the halls. Kagome tried to make a run for it but felt a large hand wrap around her arm just as she reached the door. Wide blue eyes clashed with gold and for a moment she didn't know what to do.

"I will walk you home."

She knew that tone though it was spoken softly, it wasn't a suggestion or a statement, it was a demand. Solid and unyielding. It was foolish of her to think that he wouldn't notice her actions towards him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be fully alone with him, she worried that she might do something to embarrass herself like she almost did that night.

After stopping at their lockers, they were about to walk out the building when Sango called out to her. "Kagome! Are you leaving me?"

The two stopped and Kagome shrank a bit as she looked at her best friend, she forgot that she and Sango was going to spend the afternoon together. Oh how her friend would be disappointed when she found out that she chickened out all day but she knows that after the inevitable happened, she would call her to make up for it.

"Hey Sesshomaru, heading home?" Sango said as she caught up to them.

"Actually, he offered to walk me home today." Kagome replied in a small voice but one that Sango would hopefully realize as, 'we'll talk later.'

The girl in question eyes widened and said, "Um... oh, I forgot that... Miroku wanted me to get something for him! Uh... see ya later."

Kagome watched Sango run off the way she came then heard Sesshomaru clear his throat behind her and turned up now fully aware just how alone she was with him.

"Shall we?" He said as he started their walk.

Well there was no turning back now.

_**~S~D~**_

"Well... here I am, home sweet home." Kagome said as they arrived at the long set of stairs up to the shine. She stopped there only because if she was going to confess something that she deemed important, she didn't want a repeat of being interrupted. She loved her family deeply but it was like they were always aware of when she arrived home and there was no way she could explain Sesshomaru when she wasn't even sure what he is to her anymore.

Her mother would probably welcome him into the family as if they had been dating for years and was now engaged. The woman often wondered when her daughter would get a boyfriend to bring home. Her little brother would be the pest that he is sometimes when she had friends over and her grandfather... kami her grandfather. There's no telling what the old man would do. Then the fact that Sesshomaru was a youkai didn't make it any better. Grandpa always went around throwing useless sutras around trying to exterminate demons when he didn't have a spark of holy power in him.

"Kagome."

She finally came back to reality especially when she felt a single long, tapered clawed finger lift her chin up to meet that hard golden gaze.

"What is wrong now?" He stated softly. It was a demand to know, yet the gentle tone lessened it making her aware that he was truly concerned. Only someone like him could pull that off.

Kagome tried to look down but his hand curled around her cheek making sure he kept her gaze. It made her blush, and she nearly pulled away from him but sighed. It was no use. Damn it, she really was over thinking all this. She still blamed Sango for it was she that suggested that they would make a good couple.

"Nothing's wrong." The raven-haired girl said as she looked away from him.

He sighed and ran his claws through his wild locks. "You avoid me all day, you are nervous around me now, and I sense your lie."

She met his eyes and then took in a deep breath. "Sess, I-"

A growl rumbled low in his throat and his eyes was paying attention to something behind her.

She turned around and saw a sleek black car riding slow from around a corner. The car stopped in front of them and she felt Sesshomaru push her behind him. What was going on?

A dark tinted window rolled down smoothly and there behind the wheel was a man that Kagome never seen before but also seemed vaguely familiar.

"Ah, there you are Sesshomaru. I've been looking all over for you." He then eyed the young miko hungrily and said with a deadly smirk, "Then again I would probably find myself occupied as well if I was intrigued by such a...pretty little innocent angel."

Kagome didn't know what to think with that comment but Sesshomaru hid her further behind him, a death glare directed at the man in the car. "What do you want Naraku."

The man now known as Naraku laughed and replied, "As I stated, I was looking for you. Did you not remember what today is?"

Sesshomaru stood silent and unmoving but then ran his claws through his hair, a silent curse leaving his mouth.

"I was waiting for you at the cafe but you never showed up so I had to find you. It was so very unlike you, Mr. Punctual, to ditch something. Maybe I'm rubbing off on you." He laughed.

Another growl ripped from the inu, Naraku rolled his eyes. "Growl at me all you like but we need to go."

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Kagome then turned back. She wanted to turn him around to face her or move in front of him but his forced words stopped her. "I must apologize, Kagome, but I do have previous obligations I must attend to." He then took a step away from her and opened the door to Naraku's car. He sat with his eyes forward, refusing to look at his friend.

Naraku nodded to her. "I really am sorry that I interrupted but we must be off. Hope to see you around."

Kagome stood in her same spot watching the car until it was gone from view. She sighed heavily as she turned to ascend the long shrine steps, Sango was going to nag her to death.

_**~S~D~**_

"Your girlfriend sure is a cute little thing, she got an older sister?" Naraku asked with a grin. The car ride had been too silent for his taste and so he resulted to his favorite past time, annoying the shit out of the stoic inu.

He would get no reaction however. Sesshomaru knew what he was up to and would not give him the pleasure. "She is not my girlfriend and she only has a younger brother. Unless you were into little boys, you're out of luck."

The dark male narrowed his eyes at his friend, so the dog needed to be poked at a bit more did he?

"And deprive the women of the world my greatness, I think not. Since your friend is available, maybe I should-"

"You will not." Sesshomaru stated boldly, plenty of warning in his tone.

"She isn't your woman or property so why shouldn't I?"

Sesshomaru bared his fangs, darkness in his eyes. "You are a deviant, sadistic, man-slut and thus incapable of caring for her as she deserves."

"What if she's secretly into deviant, sadistic, man-sluts? Many women, innocent or not, love a bad boy, I should know."

A growl, low and threatening, music to his ears.

Naraku chuckled and the ride fell into silence until they reached their destination. Both stepped out the car but before either took a step away, the dark male spoke, "So, if I'm not capable, then who is?"

He then turned his back on his passenger with an evil smirk on his face. He predicted that the dull days that he was forced to face would soon lift.


	9. Discovering the Unknown

Finally, here's an update. Getting ready for school monday but I will try my best to update.

* * *

**Ch. 9 Discovering the Unknown**

Koga didn't need his nose to know that Kagome was scared and uncertain. Of what exactly, he only had one answer in mind. He watched how Sesshomaru asserted himself around her and her reaction to the inu only strengthened his resolve especially when he "insisted" he take her home. The wolf didn't understand why Sango allowed the dog to leave with her, the female must have been threatened otherwise she would have never backed down when she knew her friend was in trouble.

He would save his damsel in distress and be the hero in her eyes, and then he could get her to see that the two of them belonged together. Finally.

Koga followed the two quietly and at a distance, he was also grateful that his scent was down wind so that the dog wouldn't pick up on it... at least not early on. He would just watch but interfere if his assistance was needed and he was sure it was. The wolf was able to pick up on their conversation and if he could be honest with himself, it seemed... intimate. He shoved that thought into the back of his mind with a silent growl. That dog could turn on her if he didn't pay attention. Just when she was about to carry on, he heard the inu growl and thought that was his cue but as he was about to reveal himself, he saw the strange car stop in front of them. He couldn't see who the driver was but he sounded shady and the bastard had the nerve to hit on his Kagome! Fortunately, the driver did not stay long and it was even better that Sesshomaru left with him only that now he was sure that the inu wasn't any good. And so using his demon speed, he followed behind the black car.

He was going to expose Sesshomaru by any means necessary.

_**~S~D~**_

Kagome was doing her chores around the house... or trying to. Her mind kept straying back to her almost confession. She didn't want to tell him now but she knew that it couldn't be avoided since she started it. "Ugh, I'm going to end up embarrassing myself."

"Kagome!"

Said young woman heard her name being called out frantically. She looked up to see a whirl of wind and knew of one demon that could do that. "Koga, what's wrong?"

The wolf really didn't know what to tell her that won't make her defensive of him especially when it comes to the inu she befriended but he had to get her to see things his way one way or another. His mind took him back to when he was at the building he saw the two demons go to. What he had in mind was staking out until he could find a way in without being noticed but it didn't work out that way.

He saw the two head to the door of the building but before the dark male was inside, he paused.

"What is it now Naraku." Sesshomaru demanded to know.

Naraku pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket. "You go on in, everyone's waiting on you. I haven't had a smoke all day and you dogs are so temperamental when it comes to my habits."

Sesshomaru growled but went in anyway just as the hanyou lit the stick.

Koga kept his eyes on Naraku wondering what was going on but the moment he blinked his eyes, he was gone. He looked around frantically before getting up to run to the parking lot but after taking his first step, a dark purple mist surrounded him with red eyes staring back at him. Although startled, Koga swiped at the eyes but his claws went through the mist. A disembodied chuckle could be heard in his ears before he felt a tentacle wrap around his body and pin him to the ground.

"Oh so you're that pitiful little aura I felt back at that chick's house. So what are you doing here? I thought you were there to stalk her but it appears your preference is for my friend?" Naraku asked, smirk in place and cigarette between his teeth as he lifted the wolf to meet his face.

Koga snapped then growled out, "I hate that bastard and Kagome's mine!"

Naraku blew a puff of smoke in the wolf's face causing him to cough violently. "Oh, she is, is she?"

After the wolf stopped sputtering, he hissed, "Yes she's mine! I claimed her long before that damn dog came into the picture and when I find out what he's up to with you, she'll never want to see him again!"

Naraku took a long drag of the cigarette before once again blowing the smoke in the wolf's face who in turn cursed loudly as he was once again sent into a coughing fit. This time the smile was wiped off the hanyou's face as he got serious. "You should beat it wolf, this property's unauthorized and if you show up here again, you will face the consequences. If you want to protect that girl which is what I'm guessing you're trying to do, you won't mention this location to her. Got it?"

Koga didn't seem as if he was listening but after being squeezed within his appendage, he nodded quickly. "Y-yes, I got it." The grip was loosened but still held him captive.

"Good, now get lost. I never want to see you here again." Naraku then faded into that purple mist before it all dissipated all together.

Koga growled as the fading scent of smoke disappeared then narrowed his eyes on the building. He didn't know how that dark male got the jump on him especially since his aura told him he was nothing but a hanyou but he was sure to get to the bottom of things. To hell with simply telling Kagome of what happened, he was going to show her. Allow her to have living proof that whatever Sesshomaru was involved in wasn't anything good... and speaking of Kagome, she was trying to get his attention.

"Koga, hello? Are you home?" Her dainty little hand that was waving in front of his face along with her voice brought him back to the present and he had to shake off his thoughts.

"Kagome, you have to come with me. Sesshomaru's in some kind of gang or something bad." He replied giving her his full attention.

Kagome knitted her eyebrows together. Sesshomaru, in a gang? That didn't really add up to her and she was two seconds to laughing in the wolf's face only to see that he was truly serious. Sesshomaru couldn't be in a gang, how in the world did he come to that conclusion?

"Koga why did you say that?" Kagome asked voicing out her thoughts.

He took her hands within his claws. "I don't think I'll ever be able to explain in a way that you would believe me, but I can show you. Come with me please."

Kagome didn't know what to do but she signed and gave in. It was rare when the wolf was like this and she wouldn't take it likely so she went back into the house to let her family know that she was going out for a while and then followed her distraught friend to wherever destination he wanted to take her.

After a short trip on a train and a long trip on the bus to the outskirts of the city, they arrived at a two story building surrounded by foliage of all sizes and it was at this point that she believed Koga was exaggerating. The area looked abandoned but she could see a few cars and one looked to be of that which Sesshomaru left in. Suddenly she had an uneasy feeling. What if Koga had been right? Sure she knew some things about her inu friend but he was still very secretive.

_'Well there's only one way to find out.'_

"We have to be careful, somehow that guy that picked Sesshomaru up at your house sensed I was here." He said as he grabbed her hand and started walking.

Kagome almost missed the last thing he said but she yanked her hand back, a scowl on her face. "How did you know that he picked up Sesshomaru?"

Koga blushed hard at his mistake but reclaimed her hand and pulled her along while walking at a fast pace. "Come on, we don't want to get caught. I see a doorway at the top of the building, we could probably get in without being seen. Get on my back, I'll take you up there."

The young woman sighed but took her place on the wolf's back. She would interrogate him later, for now she had to find out just what was going on.

Koga jumped high in the air once she was settled and landed at the top of the building. Once up top, the wolf let Kagome down then used his strength to force the door open and silently they made their way in.

After a short flight of stairs, they came to the door of the second floor and looked through the glass only to be surprised at the amount of people passing by with various things. Yes, something was definitely going on but it looked far less sinister than what Koga made it out to be.

"Seems you did not heed my warning wolf." A voice stated right behind the two of them.

Koga recognized that voice instantly and quickly pushed Kagome behind him before growling at Naraku who in turn ignored said wolf to give his attention to Kagome. "Well hello again. I'm so glad that I got to see you again so soon. Would you please excuse me real fast?" He then turned his eyes on the glaring wolf who was growling deeply at the older male. "I need to take out the trash."

As soon as Naraku stopped talking, he formed into his purple mist and surrounded Koga. This lone wolf was just as simple as the hanyou thought. It was so easy to get him to fall for reverse psychology and bring the girl here. He didn't even need his senses, which despite him being a hanyou was far more sensitive than that of a full demon to find the two. Koga was just ignorant enough not realize that there were security cameras around the property.

In one second both males were there and in the next they were gone. Kagome panicked, looking around frantically for her demon friend while calling out his name. She turned hearing the door behind her opened and there stood the dark hanyou that was with her not but a second ago. Kagome paled, maybe Koga had been right, Naraku did strike her as the evil sort but she knew never to judge a book by their cover.

"W-what did you do to him? What did you do to Koga!?" She cried.

Naraku would have normally put on a sadistic look after doing a naughty deed and came up with an equally sadistic answer but this felt different. He schooled his features to a calm state and simply replied. "You do not have to worry for the wolf, he is within the building still. I have put him in one of the reinforced sound proof booths on the first floor."

Kagome blinked, sound proof booth? Just what the hell kind of place is this? As if reading her mind, Naraku then said. "This building used to be a radio station and some of it is still untouched. We just moved to this location after all."

"We who?" They heard from behind Naraku.

Naraku placed a wicked smile on his face before stepping aside to allow the newcomer to see what was going on. It was time for things to move along finally. Kagome gasped as she was face to face with someone that she didn't expect to ever see in a setting such as this.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" His voice was full of question once his emerald eyes got a full view of the person Naraku was talking to.

"Shippo? I could ask the same." Kagome replied.

The young fox smiled and said, "Well I work here."

"No, you work for me." Naraku interrupted. "And I gave you a job to print those photos we took last week, have you finished it?"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Yes Naraku-san." The kit yelped when he was struck in the back of the head.

"Have more respect to your employer." Naraku growled. Kagome was about to berate him for how he was treating his employee until she heard the kit laugh.

"Yes Naraku-san."

Naraku then said, "Now I have a new job for you." At Shippo's groan he continued. "You are to show Kagome here around the place."

Shippo gave his boss his full attention, uncertainty radiated off him but at the same time, he was excited.

"Now go, I got somewhere to be, I will see you two later." Naraku said as he walked off.

Shippo turned to Kagome. "Well, I guess I should do job, he can be a pain in the ass if I don't get on it."

Naraku stopped and turned back to them with a glare that said, 'I heard that and you will pay later' before strolling down the hall.

"Well come on Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed cheerfully as he grabbed her by the wrist. He gave her a fanged grin, "Let me be the first to welcome you to Blue Moon Headquarters."

* * *

Wasn't really sure how to start this chapter but I did know that I wanted the story to really head into the plot I had set up and I believe that this was good enough. Wasn't even sure what I was gonna call it. Sorta not sure if I achieved what I was going for really but I guess this could suffice. Hee hee, I like making Naraku naughty in this chapter (I think it's going to be one of my favorites), just a taste of what he has up for everyone.


	10. A Day in the Life of a Model

As usual, the standard sorry for the writer's block and disappearing applies. The reason for the very late update is because last semester, I learned that I can graduate for the spring of this year. I've been so swamped in my school work in order to make that so, pulling off 18 hours last semester and another 18 for this one. I barely had time to even try to be creative but I'm trying to take the time to do so for the sake of my sanity really. I came out of a depressed state recently thanks to trying to write again and so I finally got this chapter out that I have been typing little by little ever since last year. Not quite proud of it and it is something of filler but it will help me get the next chapter started which I hope to get started after this one is posted.

* * *

Ch. 10 A Day in the Life of a Model

Did Kagome hear right? Was she really standing in the headquarters of what will possibly be the most popular clothing line to come? She would have stood frozen in shock if it wasn't for the kitsune turned tour guide that had her hand.

"The second floor is where we pretty much do everything, the first floor is where the offices are so that paperwork could be done so there's nothing to see there... Hey, how did you get on the roof anyway?" Shippo asked as he stopped for a second.

Kagome wasn't sure how to answer that but she didn't have much of a chance as a man in colorful attire holding some fabric interrupted them. "Oh Shippy, who is your little friend?"

Shippo smiled nervously and shamefully shrunk behind Kagome. "Jakotsu, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Jakotsu. He's our fashion coordinator."

Although still a bit nervous and somewhat shocked at her location, she just smiled and bowed to greet the man unaware of what she was about to get herself into. "Nice to meet you."

The man just looked her up and down calculatingly then his hand shot out to grab her chin before stretching her cheek with his other hand.

"My, you have a pretty smile." He turned her face from left to right, Kagome felt that she might get whiplash. "The look of pure innocence, I don't get to encounter this every day."

He leaned closer almost making Kagome fall but he held her up. "Very exotic eyes as well... I can see you're full Japanese but you probably have some European blood in you."

He stood her up into a standing position before stretching, moving and even feeling her up as if she was his own living doll. "Oh and you got quite a shape but your clothing choice is moderate to poor, shame that you choose to hide your assets."

Kagome sputtered in anger, how dare this strange man, coming up to her and touching her like that. The clothes she was wearing were perfectly fine as well. Sure they weren't brand name but they were practical and comfortable. She had never felt so violated in her life, not even Koga got that touchy feely with her like that. Before she could tell him anything, he pulled out a small notepad and pencil, his full concentration on whatever he was scribbling.

Kagome made sure to put some space between her and the strange male before saying to Shippo. "Grr, what was that all about!?"

Shippo smiled sheepishly feeling guilty that he stood aside, allowing his senior to do what he wanted to his friend.

"Jakotsu-san does that a lot. He calls himself a self-proclaimed talent scout. As strange as he is, every person he looked over like that and gave positive feedback to, tend to be great in the company. His judgments have never been wrong yet."

Kagome looked back to where the man stood still writing away, curious as to what he thought of her now that the fox explained his reasoning especially since he left off in a hurry. Why should she really care, though? She wasn't looking to model. Still... the female in her was worried about her looks.

As Shippo spoke up again, she realized that her thoughts must have been seen on her face.

"Don't worry Kagome, he really likes you. He's not the type that's afraid to tell you to your face that he doesn't." Shippo seemed to become nervous before he said his next statement. "He'll most likely want you to do a few things." Kagome almost asked if he was subject to Jakotsu's way of greeting or if he does it to everyone but held her tongue. The young boy next to her looked as if he was reliving a memory he would rather forget.

They were interrupted as Jakotsu saw a passing assistant and gave them the paper. "Take this to the art department. I want a design out a.s.a.p.!"

His attention was fully on Kagome once more and he wore a grin that made her shrink.

"Ugh, Shippo, why is he looking at me like that?" She whispered to her fox friend.

"Because, my darling, you have inspired me. Come with me." He said forcefully pulling the young girl behind him. Shippo was left trying to catch up both curious of what the fashion expert would do to his friend.

_**~S~D~**_

"Knock knock, I'm coming in now!" Jakotsu sang as he stepped into what looked like a hair salon.

A young woman with hair cut into a bob style and tight clothes spun in her chair, whatever conversation she was having on her phone ended instantly as her red eyes fell on her good friend.

"Jackie! I was wondering when you would show up here, any new gossip..." Her words fell when her eyes landed on the young male behind him. Said male muttered an "uh-oh" and took a step back.

"Shippo hun!"

The woman was in front of the fox in a flash, arms stretched wide ready to capture him in her embrace but before she could, he disappeared in a poof of smoke. The woman, however, collided with Kagome, with eyes closed in bliss while her hands and face in her hair as she unintentionally smothered Kagome in her bosom.

"Oh Shippo, I was wondering when you was going to bring that _gorgeous_ red head of yours into my salon. Oh, it feels softer than usual, have you finally took my advice on what conditioner to use?" She said as she nuzzled the little miko's hair unknowingly pulling her into her bosom.

"Uh, I'm not Shippo." Kagome's muffled voice came through and the woman paused before holding her at arm's length.

"Oh, I apologize." She said with an embarrassed laugh. "That silly fox, always disappearing when I try to show him some affection. He's a shy one around women." She said with a wink. Somehow Kagome thought that he going M.I.A. was for a whole other reason than just the gender of a person.

Her hands went back into Kagome's hair, nearly making said girl scream from the action.

"Oh kami, I am in love with your hair, what products do you use?" The woman asked with excitement. Before Kagome could reply, the strange woman started up again. "Oh, I must style it, can I? Can I please? It's rare for me to come upon a female with hair like yours, all curly and wavy and full of volume instead of straight as a pin... Not that I have anything against any one's hair that might be like that."

Jakotsu snickered. "I was hoping you would ask. I would like to try something with her if she would allow me to."

Kagome looked from one set of eyes to the other. What to do? Did she want to even know what this crazy man had planned for her? For some unknown reason, her intuition was telling her to go for it. Besides it would be nice to get a touch up. It's been so long since she actually got it done that she couldn't even remember if she ever really did go to a solon. "I-I guess-"

"Fantastic! Come, come sit!" Yura said guiding Kagome down to a seat. Her hands were back in her hair before she knew it. "By the way, I'm Yura, a hair demon. I'm the lead hair stylist for the models here, what's your name?"

"I'm um... Kagome." she replied meekly.

"Well Kagome, I'm gonna make sure I do you right. If Jakotsu want me to style you it's for a good reason." She said with a smile as she got started.

_**~S~D~**_

The entire time that Kagome was with the older woman, she kept talking about random things which were fine with her. It wasn't like she knew how to start a conversation with her anyway. If anything, she was content with the way Yura massaged her scalp. Yura was almost finished when an elegant looking woman walked through the doorway.

"Jak told me that he needed me dress a new comer for some test shots."

Yura smiled. "Just in time Kagura. I just finished up with her. She's all yours."

The woman known as Kagura led Kagome away before she had a chance to see what the hair demoness done. As she walked Kagome elsewhere, she introduced herself. "As you've heard, my name is Kagura. I'm one of the tailors here. I'm gonna dress you for your shoot and I think I have the perfect thing for you to try out. First we have to make sure it'll fit you.

Kagome found herself in what looked like a giant closet/dressing room area. As she walked behind the demoness who was trying to find an outfit for Kagome to wear, the younger girl looked at what was on the racks and dummy models. Some of the clothes, she recognized in the store, others ranged from beautiful and elegant to simple but unique. She was so engrossed in her surroundings that she ended up walking right into Kagura.

"Oops sorry." Kagome smiled nervously as she took a tentative step back. Kagura smiled as she held what looked like a heap of feathers. Kagome pointed to the mass in Kagura's arms as she asked what it was.

"Jak asked me to find something with an innocent theme and nothing's more innocent than an angel. It even comes with its own pair of wings." Kagura replied as she held it up better, the wings were under her arm. The feathers turned out to be the skirt of the dress. It was short in the front knowing that her thighs would show but the back of it would reach the back of her knees. The top was something like a corset in a metallic white and silver. The dress was very pretty but one thing was bothering her.

"Don't look at the dress like that, what's wrong?" Kagura asked.

"It's not that I don't like it. One thing it makes me think about is when I used to sleep on feather pillows and how the feathers would prick my face."

The wind sorceress chuckled. "Not to worry, I took care of that, it has layers under it to keep the feathers from touching the wearer's skin... that and the actual feathers are very soft."

She gave the dress to Kagome to feel and the raven had to agree.

"It's my job to work out the kinks of any outfit we produce and this is one of my more favorite creations. Now, try that on, we've got to hurry or else Jak would start to get impatient."

Kagome did as told and after the dress was modified to fit her figure, Kagome was given silver strappy shoes and jewelry to use for the shoot.

After the fitting of the dress, everything seemed like a whirlwind to the young girl. Somewhere along the line, she did get a touch of makeup and was then brought to the studio where the photo shoot would take place. The stage was set up to look like ruins of a spiritual temple or sacred place. As she stood in front of Jakotsu, Naraku, who was setting up a camera, other staff members and lights, she started to feel butterflies in her stomach. Just why was she here again? Why was she in this dress, on a stage? What was she supposed to do?

Jakotsu chose this time to give her a little advice on how she was supposed to act and posed her in different positions until it seemed natural then after that, the camera clicking and flashing lights began. She listened to when she was directed to look at some direction, what expression was to be on her face, and how to move her body. Despite the fact that she never done anything like this before, it didn't seem so hard and the worse that happened was when she couldn't figure out how she was supposed to pose or look, Jakotsu would move her or show her what he wanted. She was so wrapped up in what was happening at the moment that she didn't notice that someone new came into the studio.

"She's quite the beauty right Sesshomaru?"

Hearing that name caused her to look directly at the voice that spoke it and there in the doorway was none other than Saito (look at a/n below for explanation and Sesshomaru. Her eyes locked with the younger of the two before he crossed the room in long strides, grabbed her by the hand, and quickly rushed out while growling.

A deviant smirk stretched across Saito's lips as he watched the two disappear from the hall and into a room far enough away from prying ears.

* * *

I felt the need to change his name. When I first began the story, I didn't really know what to call him and just used the first name that popped up in my head. Really the beginning of the story was iffy anyway and didn't seem to have much of a plot until I took a break from it before. I hope that this clears up some confusion you might have had when you saw Saito instead of Omar. I will change the name in the chapters that mention him and since that's not a lot, it won't be a big change since he's not in many of the chapters anyway.


End file.
